


Young love

by Fangirl16095



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl16095/pseuds/Fangirl16095
Summary: Warning- self harm, child abuse, mental illness, bullyingCan 3 best friends find their happy endings to their complicated lives? Who will save them and love them?Andi Mack-A creative young women but behind all that she is insecure.Who will save her?Buffy Driscoll-A confident young women but behind all that she is alone.Who will save her?Cyrus Goodmen-A happy supportive young man but behind all that he is confused and scared. Who will save him?





	1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

Takes place after the party, in episode 5 of season 1. (WARNING: There is self harm in this chapter)

Cyrus pov

My two best friends and I, Andi and Buffy were walking together at school when Buffy speaks up,

"So what happened after the party? Did you get in trouble with your mom?" She asked.

"Grandma." I added.

"Cece is what she wants me to call her if she ever speaks to me again," Andi said worried.

"So what you got Bex, she's a cool mom. She lets you have parties."

" She makes me have parties. Don't get me wrong, it was a great party that I said we shouldn't have but now it's something we got in a lot of trouble for." Andi said.

While Andi was talking I noticed Jonah Beck behind us. Oh man, he's right there. I should say hi to him. That's right I can say hi to him and he will say hi back. It's so awesome I have to show my friends.

"Guy guys want to see something amazing... Hey Jonah." I said trying to act cool.

" Hey Cyrus," He said. And I swear to god I almost fainted. It's so awesome how he notices me, can this moment get any more cool.

"You see that? Jonah Beck is saying hi to me. Like whatever to bd were friends-"

"Dude come over here I have to talk to you." Jonah said and I almost had a heart attack.

"Why? What'd I do? I'm sorry!" I said as I flinched back and he laughed. I saw Buffy and Andi giving each other a confused look.

"Hey." He said to Andi.

"Hey." She said back.

"Hey." Buffy added in a mad tone.

"Fun party." Jonah said trying to brighten up the awkward moment.

"Thanks." Andi said smiling. Oh no, I know that smile, it's the smile of love. I know Andi likes Jonah but I also like him which makes me a horrible friend. That's why I haven't told my friends about it, because Andi would hate me.

"Your girlfriend seemed nice," Buffy said sarcastically. I wish Buffy wouldn't have to be so mean towards Jonah, I know she's just mad about his girlfriend Amber.

"Listen she feels really bad," He said looking down. Really guys, why do my friends have to put down Jonah Beck. Do they not know who they are talking to? I felt so embarrassed by them, I should apologize to him about my friends. I don't like seeing Jonah sad.

"It's ok" Andi said as Jonah walked away and I followed.

"I just want you to know that whatever it is that I did I won't do it again, " I said apologizing as Jonah laughed. Well it's better seeing him laugh then looking sad I guess, even though what I said wasn't supposed to be funny.

"You crack me up. Why are you so nervous all the time?" He asked. If only he knew about the way I feel about him. Just the thought of Jonah makes me nervous.

"Uh probably because both my parents are shrinks-"

"Oh man, that's rough."

"Who got divorced and married 2 other shrinks, so I'm being raised by 4 mental health professionals. Pass overs fun." I lied.

"Yeah. So dude, how would you like to go on a date?" Jonah said.

Hold on, is Jonah Beck asking me out? It's just like the story I wrote of us. I mean what story? It's not like I lay awake at 2 am writing stories of us married and taking care our two adapted children because that would be crazy. Note to self, hide stories. It's like all the dreams I had. I can't believe this is happening. No, it can't be I must be dreaming. I'm way too head over heels for this guy.

"Are you asking me out on a date, like a date date?" I asked.

"What? No. Not like us on a date, that would be weird. I meant a double date. Me and Amber and you and Iris. Iris is your girlfriend right?" he asked and my happiness soon disappeared. I was so excited to go on a date with just him. Stupid Amber and who the hell is Iris? I have never had a girlfriend before.

"Who's Iris?" I asked

"Ambers friend. You met her at the party." He said and then I sorta remembered her. She was a nice person, which is weird considering she's friends with that witch Amber but I don't feel the same way about her like I do with Jonah.

"Oh, I remember her but she not my girlfriend. We just met." I said

"Oh, Amber said you two were a thing. But you should totally go on a double date with us so you can get to know her. I have a feeling you two will make a great couple," He said.

Yeah, well I have a feeling we would make a great couple if you just open your eye. Have my subtle hints not been working?

But if going on this date means spending time with Jonah then, yes I'll go.

"Then, yes I'll go." I said.

"Awesome man, we're going to the carnival on Sunday." He said and reached his hand out for a hand shake. Oh no, I was unprepared for this, I thought he wanted a simple hand shake but no it was more. He shaked my hand and did something else I never knew of and then things got awkward.

"Oh I see what you were going for. You want to try again?" I said awkwardly. He refused and I panicked.

I need to practice for my date. I need to learn how to do his handshake. I need to buy new shoes, a new shirt, new pants, new everything. I have to look perfect for my date with Jonah, I mean Iris.

I turned back to where my friends were sitting and they were gone. I entered the school hallways to see Andi sitting near the principal's office. Oh no, I was just gone for a minute and now my friends are in trouble.

"Andi, what happened? " I asked sitting next to her.

"Some kid gave Buffy a note telling her to meet the principal." She said;

"Oh no, what do you think she did? Have you seen that guy that was flirting with her at the party? You don't think she would do something to him, do you?" I asked. Knowing Buffy, she probably did something bad to him.

"What guy?" She asked

"You know, the guy she was talking to at the party last night."

"Buffy has a boyfriend!" Andi squealed.

"I didn't say that, they were just talking. Anyways, you will not believe what Jonah asked me." I said.

"What? He wants you to join the team?" Andi joked.

"Even better, he asked me out on a double date with him and Amber and me and Iris."

"Iris, who is she? Your girlfriend?" Andi said smirking.

"No, well I'm not sure. I don't know her that well."

"So your going on a double date with someone you don't know?" She asked.

"It's not a date, it's a hang."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd tell me?" I asked.

"How should I know? I'm not allowed to date until I graduate highschool," Andi said as Buffy came out of the principal's office.

"So, what is it?" Andi asked.

"What'd you do" I added.

"You will not believe this. I have to change my hair" Buffy said.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Apparently someone failed a quiz because my hair was in the way of the board."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I say.

"That's what I said using more appropriate words" Buffy said.

"I just wish I could talk to my mom." Buffy added looking down.

"She's still overseas?" Andi questioned.

"For at least 6 more months, I know. I just don't want to change my hair."

"Well you can't, people know us as the good hair crew." I said.

"No one calls us that."

"I know, I made it up, spread it around."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I have to figure it out by tomorrow."Buffy said as we walk out of school.

Andi was picked up by her mom, Bex. Buffy was picked up her older brother Jessie. While I waited outside for half an hour. Finally my "mom" came.

~

General Pov

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, had an extra patient today," Mrs. Goodman said as her son Cyrus entered the car.

"It's fine mom, you could have told me and I could have gotten a ride from a friend," Cyrus said.

"I know. I just wasn't able to use my phone, you know how it is at work."She replied. Cyrus could see his glaring at him through the side view mirror.

" Cyrus Goodman, how dare you. How dare you wear that ridiculous feminine shirt. Don't you remember what happened the last time your father saw you in those clothes," Mrs. Goodman gasp.

Cyrus didn't respond, he was too busy remembering what had happened the last time his step father saw him wear his usual attire.

Cyrus Goodman was known for wearing bright colored shirts and v necks, not typically seen in most guys. At first this was no problem to Cyrus, he loved dressing like this, it was just in his nature. This style just screamed out Cyrus goodman.

Then after his parents divorce and meeting his new stepfather, Cyrus learned that people had different opinions about the way he dressed. Yeah he would get some comments at school but never had he been punch before and by someone who was meant to be his new step father.

Cyrus's step father made it very clear to his step son to never dress that way again, with the help of an half an hour long beating. The first beating that had completely changed who Cyrus Goodman was.

You would think that Cyrus's new step brother would have help him but no, it was quite the opposite. Cyrus's step brother, Dean was the favorite child. Being the favorite child came with the perks of not getting in trouble and of course his favorite, helping spreading fear upon Cyrus. He loved blaming his step brother Cyrus for everything and had no problem watching his dad beat up Cyrus, in fact he would even join in and hurt his step brother.

" Just make sure, he doesn't see you in that," Mrs. Goodmen warned her son, snapping him out of his thoughts

As soon as his mom opened the door to his house Cyrus quickly ran to his room only to be pushed onto the floor by his step brother.

"What's with the girls shirt, fag." Cyrus's step brother Dean taunted as he stepped on Cyrus's hand.

Cyrus tried to escape but even he knew that there was no hope. He prepared himself for the punishment, or has his step father called it "shapening"

There was only one thing that matter to Cyrus's step father, and that was his reputation. By marring Cyrus's mother, that helped his reputation at work to become even more successful. The two married shrinks had become a great headline for their business and had caught the attention of many married couples who needed help.

Yet to his eyes, he saw his new step son as a downfall of the whole marriage situation. He saw Cyrus as an embarrassment by the way he dressed and acted.

Cyrus's step father explained to him that he wasn't a bad guy, he was simply shaping his step son into something better to avoid him from ruining his reputation. He believed that "gently hitting" Cyrus would help him to remember to not be himself, and to help him remember to be more muscular.

Even though Cyrus's stepfather is a therapist, he did go to medical school, so he knew where the right places were to hit on the human body without it being seen by others and which places on the body hurts the most when beaten. He was smart, he knew if this secret of his was caught, he would lose his job.

As Dean guarded Cyrus from leaving, Cyrus's stepfather Steve entered the room with a look of anger and disappointment.

" You never learn do you? You just love embarrassing me don't you? Now I have to be known as the father of a fucking queer!" Mr.Goodmen shouted. Cyrus closed his eyes just as his step father raised his fist, he could already feel the pain of what's about to come.

~

After being thought another lesson, Cyrus stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He lifted up his shirt, yet he still had his eyes close. Seeing the damage done to his body would hurt more than from taking the beating. Cyrus had gathered the courage to open his eyes, only to see the purple bruises forming on his sides and stomach from the punches and kicks. This wasn't the first time Cyrus stood in front of the mirror examining the damages on his body.

Cyrus couldn't take it, he couldn't get his step fathers voice out of his head. The voice haunted him every day telling him over and over again of how he was a disappointment. To cope with these thoughts along with his inner thoughts, Cyrus would go through the cabinets in the bathroom until he found it. By it, he meant the shiny rectangular shape of sharp metal. This deadly habit Cyrus started doing, happened at the same time his new step father started beating him. It was both to help him cope with the abuse as well as cope with his internal thoughts.

Cyrus lifted up his sleeves and found a new place on his left arm to drag the blade across.

' I'm such a fag just like my step brother said I was'

Cut

' I'm a monster for liking Jonah'

Cut

'Being gay is a sin'

Cut

' I'm going to burn for this'

Cut

' Andi will hate me for liking Jonah'

Cut

' I'm such a bad friend'

Cut

' I don't deserved to be loved'

Cut

With shaking and trembling hands, Cyrus put down the blade and stopped before it got out of control. He then covered up his mess because for him this was a routine. Just like how the beatings were part of his routine so was this. Cyrus then drifted asleep as tears streamed down his face. Today was just like any other day, same as always with the same abuse and pain inflicted on him.

Authors note- All of the chapters will soon be edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy's pov

Uhh stupid principal , making me change my hair. I don't know what else to do, I always go with my natural hair. I go inside my moms room, maybe she has something I can use on my hair. I haven't stepped in my moms room since she left 6 months ago.

I paused when I saw the family photos above her bed. I cried at the picture taken of her , dad ,me and my older brother. This picture must have been taken five years ago, when my dad was still alive and my mom wasn't fighting in the army. My brother must have been 13 and I must have 9. We were such happy family until my dad died in the war. That's when everything went to hell. My mom went back in the army and my brother had to get a job at the age of 14 to support me.

I walk away and head to my moms hair supply cabinet. I found her hair straightener. I'm not really sure how to use one of these things but I have to learn or else I'll get in trouble.

I plug the straightener in the outlet. That's easy but then I see all of these bottoms on it, high , medium or low. I guess since I have a lot of hair I should go with high. I pick up the straightener and immediately dropped it.

" Ouch mother blubber that hurts!" I yell. Note to self don't touch the hot sliver part.

I place the straightener on one side of my head and hold there. I'm not sure how long so I just wait.

Omg what did I do there's steam coming from the straightener. I dropped it and a part of my hair falls off. Oh my god my hair. What do I do, I can't go to school today. Oh no, 5 minutes until the bus picks me up. I can't let anyone see me like this.

I walk back to the pictures on my moms wall and cry.

" Mom I need you, I can't do this without you," I said crying on her bed. I watch from the window as the bus leaves without me. My friends are going to be so mad at me for ditching but I can't go, I look like a monster with this bald spot on my head.

~

Cyrus pov

I see Andi by her locker but not Buffy. She never misses school, something bad must have happened.

" Hey Andi, Buffy's not with you?" I asked

" I thought she was with you "

" she's not. Then where is she?" I said as Andi called her on her phone.

"She's not answering her phone. I texted her to meet us at the spoon later," Andi said putting her phone back in her bag.  
~  
After school, me and Andi go to the spoon. As usual I order my Tatar tots and milkshake.

" What is taking buffy so long?" Andi asked anxiously.

" I don't know but help me pick out my clothes for the date," I ask.

" I can't I have to go find Buffy,"Andi said leaving.

" Uhh, guess I have to do this myself," I said as I left and walked to my house.

Once I entered my room I see Buffy on my bed. She has a towel wrapped around her head and tear stained eyes.

"Buffy what happened" I asked.

" I tried changing my hair by straighten it but it didn't work and something big happened," she said removing the towel. There was a peice of hair missing from her right side of her head.

" I didn't know where to go so I came hair. Can you fix it?" she asked me.

" What makes you think I can fix it" I said laughing hiding my secret.

" Oh please, I knew you before Andi did. I know your hair is curly but you started straighten it in middle school," she said

" You can not tell anyone, I work hard for this hair. I deserve to be in the good hair crew" I wined

" I won't tell if you help me with my hair" she asked

" ok fine step into my transformation room where I spend hours perfecting this look" I said dazzling my hands.

Buffy sat on the counter as I straightened her hair. I decided to ask for her advice for my date since Andi didn't want to.

" Ok so I bought some new shoes but I need to know which colored khakis to wear. Now pick green or blue?" I asked showing her my phone with pictures.

" umm don't you think your over thinking this, it's just a date" she said.

" just a date. It's more than that, everything has to be perfect for Jonah" I said

" you mean Iris" she said and I realized what I had said. I mentally slap myself before responding.

" Oh yeah that's who I meant to say. Iris my date" I say nervously laughing.

" sure you did. Is there something your not telling me about this date?" she ask. Oh no, she's on to me.

" No. I just want to impress Iris, so now pick green or blue" I asked changing the topic.

" Fine blue."

" Green it is" I said

" Did you not hear me I said blue"

" Yeah but you have bad fashion taste so whatever you choose I must wear the opposite," I said back.

" I have great fashion taste. And what's the point of asking me anyways if your not going to listen, it looks like you got it all planned out"

" I know I'm just nervous and need to double check if my outfit is perfect. Now tell me how you did it, how you flirted with that guy at the party?".

" woah woah woah what, I have never flirted in my life and I was so not flirting with that guy. I don't even know his name and I do not like him," Buffy protested. It was kinda funny seeing how riled up she was getting, she so likes that guy.

"Sure Jan. But whatever you did work, he was laughing and smiling back at you. You guys would make a cute couple. So tell me what you said to him?" I asked

" I'm serous I don't like him and I just told him that I don't know him. We are not dating, we are not friends , we are just strangers to each other "

" Sure Jan, you keep telling your self that," I say sarcastically.

"Stop using movie references, it's so annoying, " she said annoyed.

" Is that any way to talk to the guy who just fixed your hair" I said handing her a mirror showing Buffy her new straightened hair.

" oh my god, my hair it's fix. Thank you so much," she said looking at her hair.

" You can thank me by helping me practice for my date."

" why me I never been on a date, ask Andi "

" I did but she's never dated either so what do I do"

" just be yourself and you'll be fine" Buffy said. Maybe she's right, I should be my self. Buffy and I hang for a bit longer until she goes home.

~   
Buffy's pov

After I left Cyrus house, I go back to my house. To my surprise my brother was there. That was weird because he works all day. He works at Mc Donald's from 8am to 5 pm and then he has another job at 7- eleven from 5pm to 11 pm. They aren't really well paying jobs but it's kinda enough to put food on the table some nights. I know he tries his best to support and protect me. I can see by the look on his face that he is worried.

" Buffy there you are, I was so worried, the school called and said that you weren't there the whole day and then I came home early to see you gone. Are you ok, did something happened. What happened to your hair, is this some sort of call for help?" my older brother Jessie asked.

" I'm ok Jessie. You don't have to worry. I just needed to take a break from school and I just straightened my hair for fun," I said

" is this about mom?" He asked

" what no"

" I saw her room opened. I know you were in there. It's ok to talk about this. I miss her too," my brother said tearing up. Oh great now I'm tearing up too.

" I just can't handle another 6 more months without her it's already been a year since she left," I said crying as my brother gave me a hug.

" We will get through this together but you can't keep skipping school or else you might get taken away from me and put in another home. Promise me you will come to me first"

" I promise" I said

" I know this is bad timing but I need to get back to work. There should be one last box of cereal and a bit of milk left in the fridge. I get payed this weekend so I'll try to get more groceries. Are you going to be ok?" Jessie asked.

" yeah, now go to work. You don't want to get fired" I said going to the kitchen. I heard the front door close, Jessie was gone now. I take out the box of cereal, there was barley enough for one serving and about a cup of milk left. I take what I can get, I eat my dinner and then headed off to bed. I wonder how people will react to my new hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Andi's pov

" So I went to Buffy's house yesterday, and she wasn't there. Did you see her?" I asked Cyrus as he stood by my locker.

" I think I found her," Cyrus said pointing to the stairs. I see Buffy coming our direction. Wow, she looks so different. I couldn't tell it was her.

" Buffy looking nice," a guys said passing by her.

" oh my god I love your new hair" another girl from class said. Buffy had been getting so much compliments, it took her forever just to walk across the hall to us. No one has ever given me compliments since I cut my hair short this year. Maybe I should change my hair like Buffy and then Jonah will noticed me.

"Hey guys" Buffy said to us.

" hey Buffy, what did you do to your hair?" I asked

" don't you love it, I straightened it" Buffy said

" yeah kinda but I liked your curly hair better. Why'd you straightened it" I said.

" as my friend I thought you'd be supportive. I changed it because the principal told me to and second of all I love it so I'm going to keep it" Buffy said walking off.

" why would you say that. Don't you know anything about woman, you never say you don't like their hair" Cyrus said as he walked off with Buffy.

Uhh great, today's going to be a long day.

~

It was now after school and me and by two best friends were on our way out of school when a white haired adult came our way.

"Excuse me I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm the new principal dr. Metcalf "

" nice to meet you I'm Andi, this is Cyrus, and this is Buffy"

" Wait what happened to our other principal?" Buffy asked

" she wasn't fit for the job but don't worry because I'm am capable of being the new principal "

" since your the new principal , does this mean I don't have to change my hair like the last one made me do?"

" no, the last principal was unfit if she made you do that. I just want you to know that I'm not a scary principle, I'm an approachable one. I don't see why we can be friends, well maybe one thing" he said looking at me

" me?"

" your attire more specifically your leggings. When was the last time you read the Jefferson school dress code book"

" I didn't know we had one"

" of course there is. Your here to learn not distract each other with your body parts. Now I will be sending out copping a of the dress code, I expect everyone to be in proper dress code on Monday" he said as he left

" geez what a di-"

" Buffy!" I shout

" what I was going to say diskhead" Buffy said innocently.

" on the bright side Buffy, you don't have to permanently change your hair," Cyrus said

" I guess but I kinda like my straight hair. I might go curly hair some days and straight hair other days. So Andi what are you going to do about the dress code"

" I'll figure something out, don't worry " I said. We went our sepreate to our houses.

I go to my room after saying hi to my family. As I'm doing homework I get a text message from Jonah beck. I wander what he wants?

Text messages

Jonah: hey andi-man

Andi: oh hey Jonah

Jonah: are you free for tomorrow?  
I was wondering if we can hang out?

Andi: yeah I'm free

Jonah: awesomeness, meet me at the spoon tomorrow at 12

End of messages

Oh my god, I'm so excited. What if this is a date. What if he likes me back. Oh wait, I forgot he's still with Amber.

~

Ok it's now Saturday and I'm waiting for Jonah at the spoon. After a minute or so I see Jonah walking in, in slow motion like he always does. Does he always have to be this dramatic.

" Hey Andi I'm so happy that you decided to come" Jonah said as he sat down.

" Of course I'd come, so what's the occasion?" I asked sipping my milkshake.

" I need your help getting a birthday present for Amber" he asked.

So he didn't want to just hang out with me, of course he'd make this about Amber.

" oh well I uh guess I can help you. What were you thinking of getting her"

" oh I have no idea, which is why I need your help" he said

" I have just the idea" I said. We continued talking and finished our food. We paid for our food and then I take Jonah to the fringe where Bex works.

"Andi Jonah look at you guys here togther" Bex saids as we enter the shop.

" We're getting a birthday present for Amber. You remember her right Bex . Jonahs girlfriend who's still his girlfriend " I said

" yes I do. What a sweetheart " Bex said and I could tell she was being sarcastic.

" so Jonah what were you thinking" Bex asked

" I don't know Amber never likes what I give her. She won't tell me what she wants. It's like this fun guessing game that I never win. It isn't really fun." Jonah said. Why does he date her if she doesn't like anything he gets her. I would love anything Jonah makes me.

" like I said what a sweetheart " Bex said sarcastically.

" how about make up" Bex suggested.

" she love that... I think. I wouldn't know what to get"

" you don't have to worry I'll show you everything. On Andi"

" on Andi?' I asked

" why on Andi" I added

" come on this way. It will be so fun"Bex said leading me to the make up chair. I sit down as Bex pulls out a lot of make up.

"This is foundation. It helps minimise pores just in case Ambers are a little big. I mean we can't all have great skin, like this" Bex said putting the foundation on my face. It felt kinda weird but I have to say, I look a better with it on.

" This highlights Andi's cheek bones. Does Amber have cheekbones I can't remember" Bex said applying blush to my cheeks.

" See how the mascara makes her eyes sparkle" Bex said applying the last of the make up.

" not that Andi needs make up. But sometimes it's nice to be noticed in a different way. Right Jonah?"

" woah you look really pretty" Jonah said. Oh my god, he said I looked pretty.

"Thanks" I say trying to act normal.

" ok so I'll give you too some privacy " Bex said walking off.

" so you think you got an idea for Amber present" I asked

" yeah totally. Thanks for all of this your a great... pal," Jonah said. Oh great, so we are just pals, not even friends. Who saids pals anymore. And to think I was getting somewhere with him.

After he left I took a long look in the mirror. Jonah finally noticed me with this make up. Maybe if I wear this everyday then people will start to notice and compliment me like they did to Buffy.

Maybe I'll take this make up look and try a new fashion style that will fit the dress code.

" Hey Andi how'd it go with Jonah after I left, did you to-"

" no, he just called me a great pal."

" a pal, is that still a thing. It wasn't a thing when I was a kid" Bex said

" Bex do you think it will be ok if I keep on doing this make up look" I ask

" yeah of course but just so you know, you don't need to wear make up. You are so beautiful without it"

" I want to and can I pick out some new clothes for school?"

" uh yeah if you need new clothes. I'll pay for them"

" thanks mom" I said

" did you just call me mom" Bex said smiling and jumping with joy.

" yeah"

" this is so amazing. I have been waiting for ever for you to call me that. Ok so I'll let you pick out your clothes. I need a minute to process this moment" Bex said a walking off.

I look through the clothing and find the perfect clothes that fit and fits the dress code.

Oh my god, I found just the thing to complete my new look. I see a long black hair wig on one of the mannequins. Buffy got so many comments for her new hair, image how much I'll get for wearing this wig, with my new make, and new clothes. Then Jonah will finally noticed me instead of Amber. 

" Mom, there's one more thing I want," I asked my mom.

" what is it" she asked. I pointed at the wig I wanted.

" why on earth would you want that?"

" I can't really explain but please mom,"

" Will it make you happy"

" yes it would. Please mom"

" ok fine go get it and bring the new clothes and make up you want" my mom said. I squeal and run to grab the wig and make up and clothes. I can't wait for Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus pov

I waited at the carnival for my date and Amber and especially for Jonah. I got this, I just have to be myself like Buffy said. I see the girl from the party walking towards me along with Amber and Jonah.

"Cyrus"

"Iris "

" Good news we already have a ship name Cyrus with an I," I say

" your clever" she said laughing. Her laugher stops by a witch from behind us.

" What are you two giggling about" witch said, I mean Amber said.

" private joke" Iris said

" I love it, you guys are such a cute couple"

" so games and rides, which one should we do first" Jonah said speaking for the first time since the date. Oh I missed his voice even though I heard it two days ago in class.

" I'm not fuzzy. Well I'm a little fuzzy" I say trying not to get nervous.

"Me too" Iris said. Wow this girl and I have a lot in common, it's too bad she that she had to be alive during the time of Jonah beck and be a girl.

"So cute...my dad has those shoes" Amber said as she walked off. Jeez what a bitch.

We decided to play games first and I was so intrigued by how Jonah kept winning all the games, it's too bad he had to give his prizes to that witch of a girl. I watched as he won his 7th game and he handed Amber a pink teddy bear and in return Amber hugged him.

I decide I should try and win my date a prize so I payed to play the toss the rings game. I tossed the rings and missed the bottles by a mile. I failed the first try and second and third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and I lost count after twenty. By then I had wasted all but one of my tickets which Iris took to play the game. I laughed, she couldn't possibly be better than me.

Well I was wrong, holy moley she won every game, I take back what I said. She even gave me her dinosaur she won. I saw Amber and Jonah holding hands, oh how I wished someday we could do that. I was suddenly shocked by the touch of Iris's hand holding my hand. I was so uncomfortable right now, I could puke.

Next thing we did was ride the carousel, I stepped on the carousel to see Amber kissing Jonah. I felt sick. I need to stop this, I need to get over my feelings for Jonah and date Iris. We clearly have a lot in common. I look at Iris for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. We kiss for a second before the ride started. I felt so sick I was about to throw up.

" are you ok?" Iris asked seeing how pale I was turning.

"No , STOP THE RIDE!" I yelled. Once the ride stop I ran out and threw up in my shoe. I turned around to see Amber laughing and recording it with her phone.

" haha what a freak, come on bae let's get out of here" Amber said and she grabbed Jonah and left.

" Are you ok, do you want me to get you some napkins" Iris asked.

" Please go away," I said running to the bathroom. I ran into a stall, I lean back and slide down letting my tears fall down my face. I'm such a freak like Amber said, Jonah will never like me now. I thought that if I kiss Iris, it will stop my feelings for Jonah but it didn't work. And after barfing, all I thought of was how Jonah will never speak to me again, not weather or not Iris would. All I care about is Jonah and now he's disgusted by me. 

After I calmed I called my mom and of course she heard how sad I was and diagnosed me with depression. Let's see last week when I got mad, she diagnosed me as bipolar. Or the time I forgot about doing the dishes and she diagnosed me with a memory disorder, and I could keep on going with the millions of false diagnoses my mom has given me. It's so annoying living with shrinks, if one wasn't bad enough I have to live with four of them.

The car ride home was silent like always. I ran pass my step dad and brother and into my bedroom.

How could I be so stupid. I should have never agreed to go on this date. It wasn't the carnival ride that made me throw it was the holding hands and kissing Iris and watching the guy I like kissing the girl I hate most. 

~

General pov

After throwing up Cyrus ran away from his date and hid in the bathroom until his mom came and picked him up. It's been 2 hours since the incident. He was to busy crying to noticed that Buffy had been texting him.

Buffy knew something was wrong because Cyrus always replies back. She heard a rumour from Andi who heard it from Jonah that Cyrus barfed on there double date. The word was spreading fast.

Andi was unable to join Buffy to visit Cyrus because she was stuck at family dinner. Buffy couldn't wait for Andi so she went to Cyrus's house by herself.

After entering Cyrus's window, she walked into Cyrus's room. She felt so bad seeing Cyrus crying.

" Cyrus?" She said giving him a hug. He doesn't say anything after pulling away from the hug, he just laid their crying unable to stop.

" Cyrus please talk to me. What happened" Buffy asked concerned of her friend.

" I'm so stupid, I-I thought th-that if I date I-Iris that it would cure me. B-but it didn't work" Cyrus said crying and stuttering on his worlds.

" what are you talking about. Cure you, your sounding crazy . What do you mean by that?" Buffy asked confused . Cyrus wiped his tears and paused to catch his breathe before speaking.

" I thought that if I date Iris it would cure my feelings for Jonah but it didn't work. And now I humiliated myself. I'm sure Amber already told everyone about me throwing up. They all think it was from the carousel ride but it was actually from Iris kissing me. I thought that if I kiss her it will fixed everything but it didn't and to top all that off I had to watch Jonah and Amber hold hands and kiss," Cyrus said. He looked up at Buffy to see her jaw dropped.

" I knew it. I knew it, I knew it. All those times your got nervous when Jonah came or when we said his name. Those nicknames you give him or how you made me help you practice for your hang out/ double date with him," Buffy said.

" oh no was it that obvious, does Andi know. I'm such a horrible friend. She likes Jonah too and I can't be in the way of that" Cyrus said.

" Cyrus calm down, she doesn't know well at least I don't think she knows. Your not a bad person for liking Jonah"

" yes I am if Andi finds out she will be so mad. Then I'll lose my friend and then I already lost Jonah today. He will never speak to me again after what happened today. And now the whole school already knows and my-"'

" Cyrus calm down your over thinking this. Andi is still your friend and so is Jonah"

" But that's the problem, I don't want to be just friends with him. Now he's disgusted by me after today. I ruined everything," Cyrus said

"It's like I'm talking to a wall, have you not been listening to my advise. Everything is going to be ok. Tomorrow when you go to school your still going to be friends with Andi and Jonah will not be disgusted by you."

" I'm not going to school tomorrow," Cyrus said

" oh yes you are, I will be here at your doorstep at 7:30. Me and Andi will be by your side the whole time," Buffy said as Cyrus obeyed. Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day for the group of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

General pov

After the carnival incident Amber drove Jonah and Iris back to her mansion. That's right her mansion, she lives in a fucking mansion because her parents are super rich. Which means that she gets whatever she wants.

" hahah can you believe that freak threw up on our double date," Amber said.

" you don't have to be so mean to him, he was just nervous or something," Iris said defending Cyrus.

" whatever it was funny, I even got it on video . So babe what should I call the video when I post it, something like barfing freak?" Amber asked Jonah .

" I think you shouldn't post it. I mean what wrong as Cyrus done to us. He's a good kid, let's just leave him alone," Jonah said

" leave him alone? The freak ruined my birthday. I have to get him back!" Amber yelled.

" This wasn't his fault. Leave him alone!" Jonah yelled back.

" ok, I'm going to go," Iris said quickly leaving.

" why do you even care for this freak?" Amber asked

" he is not a freak, he is my friend and I don't want you to ruin his life by posting this. I bet he already feels really bad about this."

" It's like you care more for him than me. You didn't even get me anything for my damn birthday" Amber said both yelling and crying.

Jonah took out the present from his backpack and handed her the gift Andi helped me pick out.

" a present for me, oh you shouldn't have" Amber said taking out the make up and throwing the gift bag behind her like it was nothing.

" make up! This isn't even my color. Don't you know what skin tone I am! Uhh your the worst boyfriend ever!" She said throwing the foundation across the room causing it shatter and glass flying everywhere. One piece cutting Jonahs cheek. Jonah flinched at the pain as he touched his bleeding cheek.

" you know what nothing I ever do is good enough for you. I'm out!" Jonah said leaving slamming the door.

Amber started screaming and screaming. She then started throwing everything around in her room. She then picked up her phone and posted the video of Cyrus on her Instagram page.

~

Jonahs pov

Uhh I can't believe Amber. I spent a lot of time picking that gift and she just throws away like it was nothing. I hate being her boyfriend. All she does is abuse and put me down. I don't even like her but dating her is what made me popular and helps hide my feelings for someone else. I know it's wrong for me to use Amber to hide my feelings but I can't let anyone know who I like. After I left Amber's place I walk to my house.

" mom I'm home" I say entering my home. No response.

" mom?" I asked calling again. I check around the house to see her still asleep on her bed. She's been like this since yesterday.

" Mom, please get up. You've been like this for two days. Please mom" I ask. My mom just mumbles some worlds softly.

Ever since my dad walked out on us for another family last year, my mom has gotten worst and worst everyday. She is bipolar and was managing it when I was born but now that my dad left, she can't control herself. The doctors describe it as the depressed phase which can last days and the manic phase which can last days. Right now as you can guess, she's in her depressed phase. I see my mom shivering in her bed. I cover her with a blanket and lay next to her.

I wish there was more I can do to help her when she's in her "depressed phase" . Usually she would lay in bed for around 3 days without eating. I try to give her food but she refuses, it's like this trans or state she's in where she just lays in bed in mental pain reliving her worst memories.

" I know your probably asleep and can't hear me, but I think I messed up today. I lost my girlfriend Amber and more importantly my friend Cyrus. After how Amber treated Cyrus, he's probably never going to talk to me. I don't want that to happen, I like hanging out with him. I like when's he comes and supports us at our practices, how he gives me cool nicknames and how he's always there for me," I said to my sleeping mom. She's the only family I have, it's not like I can talk to anyone else. Even if she's asleep, it's close enough.

" ok I'm going to go get ready for bed but please mom try to wake up tomorrow for me, I love you" I said giving her cheek a kiss goodnight.

I head back to my room and take out my phone, I got a text message from Andi.

Text messages

Andi: your girlfriend had no right to destroy Cyrus's life like that!

Jonah: what did she do know?

Andi: I thought you knew, she posted a video of Cyrus throwing up and it is getting a lot of hate comments. How could you let this happen to Cyrus!

Jonah: I'm sorry I tried to stop her but I guess it didn't work just like how the gift I got her didn't work. She hated the make up I got her, it's like nothing I do is good enough for her 

Andi: then why are you still dating her?

Jonah: were not, were in a fight right now because of what she did.

Andi: well that still doesn't make up for what she did 

Jonah: I know I'm sorry Andi

Andi: I'm not the one you should be apologizing too

End of messages

Uhhh how could Amber do that. I check her account and see the video. Oh no, it has over 600 views and has so many comments. All of the comments are bad. Now Cyrus will never talk to me. He'll hate me. And Andi is super pissed at me and I can't even imagine what Buffy will do to me. But besides all that I can't believe it's my fault Cyrus is in pain, I should have stopped Amber. I think I should give him and his friends some space, it seems like they are mad at me. I don't want to cause them more drama or pain. I guess I'm flying solo for tomorrow, no Amber, no practice, and no friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Andi's pov

I woke up excited for today. I can't wait for school today. With my brand new look, Jonah will for sure notice me. And so will the others, this new look will make me so popular.

I woke up earlier than usual because my new look will take more time to do. I tie my hair back and put on the long hair wig. It was exactly my hair color and was straight like my hair, it was long enough to reach just past my shoulders. After an hour my look was done, I had my wig on just right, I did the make up look my mom taught me, and wore my new clothes. I even painted my nails and added a purse to match my outfit.

Once I was all done I walked down stairs to see my grandparents and mom stop their conversation as they saw me.

After a minute of no responses, only jaw dropped stares at me, I decided that this was going no where so I went outside and waited for the bus.

As I stepped in the bus I see everyone staring at me. A combinations of whispers, laughs and gasp. I quickly take my seat and look out the window trying not let my tears be noticed. Why isn't this working?

~  
General pov

Buffy knocked at Cyrus's doorstep for the third time.

"Cyrus I know your in there. You have to come to school. If your not out here in 5 seconds I'm breaking down this door. 1,2,3,4-" Buffy yelled as the door opened to reveal a sad looking Cyrus.

" I don't wanna go" Cyrus wined.

" me and Andi will be by your side the whole day and if anyone says anything bad they will have a meeting with my two fist," Buffy said forming two fist.

" where's Andi?" Cyrus asked

" I'm not sure, I thought she would be here by now. I guess we'll meet her at school. Now let's go before we're late" Buffy said dragging Cyrus who was about to make a run for it into his house. After a ten minute walk, the two friends made it to school.

Cyrus's heartbeat increased with each step he took as he walked down the school hallways with Buffy. Every time Cyrus looked up from the floor he saw people laughing at him. After Buffy gave those people a death stare that is going to dramatize them for decades, they stopped laughing.

Cyrus finally made it to his locker with the help of Buffy mentally dramatizing students.

" See I told you no one was going to bother you, your welcome by the way" Buffy said to Cyrus who was grabbing books from his locker.

The hallway was suddenly filled with the sounds of gasp, laughs and whispers. Cyrus and Buffy turned to where the source of this madness was coming from, only to discover it was about Andi. 

Andi power walked her way passed the judgemental stares of the other students. She was then surrounded by the three most popular girls at school, Kimberly, Courtney, and Beverly.

" wow and I love your make up look and your new clothes. I like this new you,especially your wig, it makes you look so much better," said Beverly aka the queen bee of the middle school.

" oh thanks so much" Andi said cheering up.

" you should come hang out with us, we'd love to have you be apart of our group" Beverly asked as Kimberly and Courtney agreed with the idea.

" uhh I don't know, I have 2 other best friends. I can't just leave them" Andi said

" well that's too bad, you could have been apart of the most popular group in school but you know where we sit at lunch if you change your mind" Beverly said flipping her hair and walking off dramatically with her two friends behind her.

Andi didn't let the rude stares of the other students bother her, she was considered popular by the most popular girl in school, she finally felt noticed. She walked towards her friends Cyrus and Buffy to see them with wide eyes.

" an-an-Andi?" Cyrus stuttered.

"Is that a wig?" Buffy asked

" is that make up?" Cyrus asked

" what's with the new clothes that's not like you?" Buffy added

"And what's with the-"

" stop just stop. Why are you guys being so rude. I thought you would support me!" Andi yelled

" this isn't like you. What happened?" Buffy asked

" you know what if you can't support me then we can no longer be friends" Andi said storming off.

" what just happened?" Cyrus asked

" I think we just lost Andi," Buffy said  
~   
Cyrus pov

" she'll be back right" I asked

" I'm not sure" Buffy said

" that's not very comforting" I said.

I see Jonah beck walking our direction. Oh no, is he going to laugh at me like the others did. I tried acting normal as he came my direction.

"Oh h-hey Jonah" fuck, I already messed up.

My heart literally shattered into a million pieces as he ignored me and walked right passed me. I froze in my tracks , I didn't care about everyone seeing me cry, they were already making fun of me because of the video. I'm in too much pain to care.

"Did Jonah just ghost you" Buffy said. I didn't respond, I couldn't even move. My heart is in so much pain.

" are you going to be ok" Buffy asked. The bell rang and I still couldn't move. Buffy dragged me to class . I took a seat and stayed frozen during the whole class. I see the teacher giving me a concerned look, probably since I was still crying. I don't think I've ever been in this much pain in my life.

~

Andi's pov

I can't believe that my own friends would do that to me. After all that we've been through together, they wouldn't support me. Well I love this new look and I'm keeping it. I don't need them.

It was now lunch time. I saw Buffy and Cyrus sitting at our usual table. But something was different, Cyrus was in tears. Oh no, I forgot about the video Amber posted of Cyrus. I would be there to support him but if they can't support me then we can't be friends.

I quickly walked past their table and sat next at Beverlys table.

" I knew you would join us. We are joining to have so much fun" Beverly said with an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Andi's pov

During lunch with my new friends, I see Jonah beck. I smile and wave at him. He didn't wave back he just looked away. Maybe he wants to talk instead of waving.

" I'll be back you guys," I tell my three new friends.

" where are you going. You better not be going back to your old friends. We are your new and way better friends. Ain't that right girls?" Beverly said as Kimberley and Courtney nodded.

" I was actually going to talk to Jonah beck" I say

"Do you like him?" Kimberley asked.

" oh, I uh don't know," I say nervously

" you can tell we're your friends"

" yeah I guess I like him"

" great so when you talk to him, you should twirl you hair and pretend like your listening to him, guys love that. Also you should try giving him a playful punch you know," Beverly said. I knew Beverly was right, after all she did have like 5 boyfriends in the past and is dating the captain of the soccer team.

" ok, I'll try," I say as I walked towards Jonah. He was sitting with some of the frisbee team players.

" hey Jonah" I said. I did what Beverley said and started to twirl a piece of my hair.

Jonah just got up and walk off. What did I do wrong? I did all of this for him. Is he disgusted by me? Why would he walk off? Why, what's wrong with me?

I run to the bathroom and start to cry. Oh no my mascara is dripping. Uhhh I look like a mess. The bathroom door opens to reveal Beverly, Courtney and Kimberly.

" so I take it, it go well?" Courtney asked

" Well no shit Courtney, why else would she be crying. My god Courtney you should fucking listen to your self sometimes!" Beverly said nudging Courtney.

Beverly took out a wipe form her bag and handed it to me. I wipe off the mascara off my face and applied a new coat.

" You know what? fuck Jonah Beck. You don't need him. As long as your apart of our group you can date who ever you want. I can hook you up with Ryan, he's a soccer player and is super hot but not as hot as my Daniel," Courtney said bragging.

" Ryan's not really my type" I said.

" oh I have a perfect idea. Let's throw a party this weekend. My parents will be out of town. It will be the perfect opportunity for you to meet someone new. And only the poplar kids can come," Beverly said.

" that's such a great idea" Kimberly added

" yeah that's an amazing idea" Courtney added

" so what do you say Andi. Ready to find your perfect date?" Beverly asked

" umm.... ok I'm in," I said as the girls cheered.

~  
General pov

Beverly and her two minions currently sat in her bedroom gossiping.

" Beverly how long are we going to keep hanging out with that loser. Her new costume makes me cringe so bad," Courtney said.

" not for long. On Sunday at the party, we will humiliate Ana or whatever her name was, so bad that she will never step foot outside again. So girls got any ideas on what to do to her? " Beverly asked.

" oh oh I got it let's drop a bucket of mayo on her, that shit smells awful," Kimberly suggested

" I like the way you think. But let's go bigger like uh dropping feathers on her so she can look like the dirty animal that she is" Beverly said

" and then let's drop water on her," Courtney added

" fuck off Courtney , your ideas suck ass" Beverly said throwing a pillow at Courtney.

" So it's settle then, on the night of the party, we will drop mayo and feathers on Ana. Let's raise a glass ladies, cheers to ruining some girls life," Beverly said holding up her drink and toasting with her minions.

~

General pov

As Andi got off the school bus, she walked up to her house door to hear arguing. Uhh it sounds like my mom and cece arguing. I HATE when they fight. I wonder what they are fighting about now? As I walk closer to the kitchen the arguing grows louder.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SHOWED UP THIS YEAR, SHE WOULDN'T BE DRESSING UP LIKE SOME HOOKER LIKE YOU" cece yelled at her daughter Bex.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME. UHHH I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU STILL HAVEN'T CHANGED HAVE YOU, YOUR STILL THE SAME HORRIBLE MOTHER YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE WHEN YOU KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN DAUGHTERS LIFE. WHO DOES THAT?" Bex argued.

" OH YOU THINK YOUR SO INNOCENT-"

" STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING I CANT HANDLE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT," Andi yelled making them stop fighting.

" Andi how much did you hear" Bex asked

" I heard enough. Enough to know that you ( cece) are the reason why I wasn't raised by my real mom."

" but I'm your real mother" CeCe protested.

" no your not, she's my mom. I don't think I can look you in the eyes anymore because all I am to you is some hooker," I say crying out as Bex comes by my side and comforts me.

" I think it's for the best if me and Andi leave. Come on Andi I'll help you pack, we will find somewhere else to live," Bex said as Andi ran to her room with Bex following.

" Andi I'm sorry that you had to hear that. What cece said is wrong and untrue. I think it will be for the best to give her some space so she can think things through" Bex said comforting her daughter as she helped her finish packing.

"Let's just get out of here" Andi said walking out with her bag of clothes and art supplies.

After looking for small apartments all night, Bex and Andi finally found the perfect and most affordable small apartment.

" uhhh finally a bed at last" Andi said jumping on the one bed. The apartment wasn't the biggest but it was enough space for the two of them. There was one big bed for Andi and her mom to share, a small kitchen and one bathroom.

" Here's to our new adventure together" Bex said handing Andi a cup of juice as they celebrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy's pov

" no no not again really!" I said as I see the fridge empty again. Jessie was supposed to get paid, why didn't he buy food. I see a note on top of the fridge, it's from him. Oh great, he had to use the money to pay for rent.

I guess I can go another week without food, it's not like this is the first time. I pack my stuff and hop on the bus for another day at school. Although I normally don't like school, I have a feeling that today will be an extremely bad day, with Andi ditching us for the bitchiest girls at school and Cyrus being all mopey since Jonah ghost him. I swear to god if they don't make up by the end of today I will lock them in a closet until they make up or make out either one is fine. 

~

Jonahs pov

After I got dressed for school, I went into the kitchen so see it empty again, which means my mom is still in bed. It's been three days, she usually will be better by now. I know what will get her up, a nice cup of coffee and some toast. I take the food I made and walk to her room.

" hey mom, it's time to wake up. It's been three days mom. Please?" I beg.

" mommys tired" my mom mumbles softly.

" tired? You've been in bed for half the week. Come on I made your favorite a cup of coffee with two sugars and 3 creams and 2 slices of toast with jam just the way you like it," I said handing her the food. She denied the food and rolled over on her side. I set the food on the counter, and go to the bathroom. I get her medicine from the cabinet and take out two pills. I set them next to her food.

" I'll be back mom, I promise," I say giving my mom a goodbye kiss as I head off to school.

~  
Buffys pov

Thank god that lunch is almost over. Why am I so happy lunch is almost over, well for one thing there's a Cyrus's crying snot on my shoulder and secondly I have to sit and watch Andi laughing and having a great time with her new friends. It wasn't that I didn't support her, it's just that I didn't want her to get hurt but now she thinks I'm the enemy.

Ring Ring

Finally lunch is over, now it's time for my favorite class, gym class. It's the only period where I can tackle and stomped on people without getting in that much trouble. Also it's the only period where I can show off my amazing running skills, coach said that I'm one of the fastest runners that he had ever seen.

" come on Cyrus, it's time. Get your head off my shoulder and stop moping around. Just talk to Jonah and ask him what's wrong. You have until the end of today to works things out with him or else I will take action," I said standing up.

" woah are you ok" Cyrus asked as he caught me before I fell.

" yeah, I uh think I got up too fast" I say. I am feeling really dizzy, it must be from the no food at home. But it's only for this week, then next Friday my brother gets paid and he will buy some food for us.

" Are you sure? Are things not going well at home money wise because you can always come over to my place for food," Cyrus offered. Cyrus was always there for me at the lowest points of my life like when my mom left to the army or when my brother lost his job once and was unable to feed me for a month. He was there to buy me dinner at the spoon or help pay for groceries once in while. Even though I really need it, I don't like it because I feel like a leach or a parasite taking money from him and being unable to pay him back.

" no Cyrus. I'm fine I promise, now let's get ready for gym class." I said as we took off to get ready.

" on your mark get set, go!" Coach yelled as I sprinted off being in the lead. The sense of adrenaline soon wore off as I felt light headed and started to lose my balance. I felt my heart stop as I missed a step and almost slipped but someone caught me. Feeling how strong this persons grip was it couldn't be Cyrus.

" would you look at that the princess was saved by her prince," a male voice said. I turned around to see someone who I think I saw before, where did I see him. Oh yeah from Andi's party, the guy that Cyrus thinks I like.

" there is no way I'm a princess. I rather be dead then be put in a dress and drink tea. I'm more of a slayer, vampire slayer. And you can get your hands off of me now" I said as he let go of me. I take a seat on a bench to rest.

" so you admit that I'm your prince," he asked

" no like I said I'm not a princess, I'm a vampire slayer which makes you my next victim. So you better run"

" ouch, is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved your life" he said sarcastically.

" save my life? You just caught me from falling it's not like you took a bullet for me" I said.

" do I know you?" he asked changing the topic . Again with this, what is this the new pick up like for 2017. He literally just saw me and talked to me at Andi's party. Fine if he wants to play this way, then let's play.

" You would know if you knew me, hold on ... Your that guy, who lied about eating a frog," I said going along with this game.

" I said that so you would remember my name. Marty from the party."

" Right, your the one who like to sass chat. Anyways what are you doing here?"I asked. Oh god, what he's some type of stalker or something. Is it a coincidence that he happened to be there when I tripped right now.

" I'm coaches assistant, I help him time laps and pass out water bottles"

" so coaches assistant what was my time?" I ask.

" it's was 11.8 "

" and what's the fastest time?"

" 11.8"

" wait are you telling me that I'm the fastest runner!" I say. I mean I always knew that I was.

" girl, your the fastest girl," he said.

" what, are you telling me there's a faster boy. Who?"

" hey I'm Marty from the party"

" you? What's your time?" I ask

" 11.5"

" that's it, I can top that by next week"

" no, that's highly unlikely. Biologically when it comes to racing, males and females were not created equal. You see, the fastest women will never beat the fastest man" he said.

" even if that's true, that still doesn't mean that I can't beat you," I added

" well I welcome that challenge, hopeless as that maybe. At least now I know you will remember my name," he said.

" oh I will , your 11.5" I smirked as I got up and was about to walk off but felt dizzy again.

" woah are you alright?" he asked holding onto me.

" yes I'm fine now get your filthy hands off of me" I say swatting his hands away.

" well you don't look fine, here sit down and take my protein bar and water. You clearly need it more than I do" he said helping me sit back down, he handed me an ice cold water bottle and a protein bar.

" no thanks, your my competition, you could have poisoned it" I say

" fine then don't eat but it looks like you need it. You're a runner you need all the energy that you can get," Marty said.

I take the protein bar and eat it. I look up to see him smirking. Well played 11.5, looks like you won this round, but not for long.


	9. Chapter 9

General pov

"times up Cyrus, it's the end of the day. Did you or did you not work things out with Jonah?" Buffy asked.

" haha well you see umm I uh. So anyways who was that guy you were talking to in gym class, you two seem pretty close" Cyrus said nervously

" stop trying to change the subject. So I take it that you didn't talk to him at all. Well times up and I'm tired of this so now it's my turn" Buffy said as she grabbed Cyrus's arm and walked off.

" Buffy what are you doing ? Let go of me! Curse my noodle arms" Cyrus yelled as he tried to break free.

" oh no" Cyrus said as he saw where buffy was taking him. She was taking him to Jonah. He was talking with his friends near his locker.

" Hey don't mind us, we need to talk to Jonah for a sec," Buffy said pulling Jonah's arm.

" Hey what's going on?" Jonah asked confused of what's happening.

Buffy didn't response, instead she opened the janitors closet and left the two teenage boys inside and locked the door.

" Buffy let us out, this is not funny!" Cyrus yelled.

" I will let you guys out when you guys talk things out, I'm tired of you guys fighting like this," Buffy said from the other side of the door.

"What is she talking about? Fighting?" Jonah asked

" I thought you were mad at me so you stoped hanging out with me," Cyrus said

" what, no no no. You got it all wrong. I'm not mad at you, I thought that you were mad at me and that you needed space. I didn't mean to hurt you"

" I'm not mad you, why would I be mad at you?"

" for what Amber did, I tried to stop her from posting the video but it didn't work"

" that wasn't your fault, you can't control that witches actions. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend " Cyrus said covering his mouth

" it's ok, she not my girlfriend. I broke up with her. And plus your right, she is a witch," Jonah laughed as Cyrus laughed along.

" friends?" Jonah asked

" friends" Cyrus replied giving Jonah a handshake. The two teens turned their attention to the door finally opening.

" finally you guys made up" Buffy said

" how did you k-"

" I may or may not have been listening now, if you excuse me, I think my time here is done. I'll see you later Cyrus" Buffy said as she took off.

~ 

Andi pov

It's now after school, which means I have frisbee practice. Now that Jonah hates me, I guess I'll quit the team. I go to my gym locker and take out my frisbee uniform, seeing how I'm not welcomed in it.

I walk to the field to see my frisbee team mates playing. I see that Jonah isn't there, that weird. Well this is it, I have to tell my team that I quit. As I walk towards my teammates, I see that Gus missed catching the frisbee and it went in my direction. I drop my uniform on the ground and run to catch the frisbee.

" Nice catch Andi, we missed you at practice the other day. Good to see you back" Gus said. He picks up my uniform that I dropped, I see that there's mud all over it.

" oh sorry about your uniform, don't worry my mom works at the laundry mat, she can fix it, " Gus said

" it's ok, I'm not going to need it anymore. I'm quitting the team" I said, then Gus smile faded away.

" What you can't quit the team, your the best player. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won our last game" Gus said. Why is he being so nice to me, oh no I can feel my cheeks turning red.

" I'm sorry but it looks like Jonah doesn't want me on the team anymore. I'm just gonna go"

" screw Jonah, he's not even here. Come on and play with us. We're practicing our underhand tosses, you were always good at those," Gus said taking my hand and leading me to the rest of the crew. He hands me a frisbee and walks off to the other side of the field. I toss him the frisbee and we play like this for a while. Ever since all the drama that happened this past week with my friends and family I haven't had that much fun in my life until now.

" Anna what are you doing here, get away from those geeks!" Beverly yelled walking in my direction

" it's Andi" I say

" whatever, we need to go now, we're going shopping for Saturday's party" Beverly demanded.

" I have to go, Im sorry" I say to Gus

" why are with them, what happened to Cyrus and Buffy?" He asked

" it's a long story"

" ok we'll see you tomorrow " Gus waved as I took off with Beverly and the girls.

~

Jonah pov

I'm so glad that things with me and Cyrus are better, I really hated not talking to him. After the whole janitors closet situation after school, Cyrus and I talked for a while and then went our separate ways. By the the time I left school, frisbee practice was almost over so I decided to walk back home.

" mom, I'm home" I said entering the house, it's been almost a week since she been in bed. Hopefully by now she's gotten out of bed. I walk past the living room and kitchen to see it empty. I sighed, she must still be in bed.

I enter her room to still see her in the same position as this morning and to see that the breakfast and pills I left her were still on the table.

" mom, you can't stop taking your medicine. You need it to get better. Enough is enough mom, you been like this for a while, it's time to get up" I said to my mom. She turns to the other side of the bed and ignores me.

I can't see my mom like this anymore. I have to call her doctor to come here and help her. It's the only thing left to do at this point. I go to the fridge and see my moms doctors number. I enter the number on my phone and schedule an appointment for tomorrow. I hope this works and I can have my mom back.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy's pov

I arrived to school early with Cyrus to practice for the race next week. Not that I need to practice, but I want to beat Marty's time by so much that he will be begging for forgiveness.

After changing into my gym clothes I head out to the field. It was a warm day with a small breeze, perfect weather for practice. I do some leg stretches to prevent me from getting injured then I take off running with Cyrus waiting at the finish line with his stopwatch. Cyrus cheers me on as I'm seconds away from finishing the mile.

" 11.7" Cyrus called out

" what that's it, I need to practice again" I said

" Buffy, I think your taking this race thing a bit too far," Cyrus worried

" I'm not, in fact I'm taking this race thing a bit un far. I need to beat him."

" It sounds like someone's in love" Cyrus joked as I grew mad and threw a death stare at him.

" who's in love?" A voice said from behind. Cyrus and I turn our heads to see Marty.

" you and Buffy" Cyrus laughed out.

" Cyrus was just joking. So Marty from the party, what brings you here" I said nudging Cyrus .

" please, my friends call me mr the party" Marty sarcastically said.

" oh are we friends now?" I asked

" well your not calling me 11.5 anymore "

" only because that will be confusing when that will be my name too," I said

" you know you get a real sparkle in your eyes when your over confident. I like it" Marty said smiling. I begin to blush and look away. Fuck you Marty for making me feel emotions I've never felt before.

" my god, you can cut the romantic tension in here with a knife," Cyrus thought out loud. Morty smirked as Cyrus realised he was thinking out loud . I nudge Cyrus again.

"Oh I was just joking, again" Cyrus said slowing walking away from me.

" ok, whatever you say. See you next week for our race when I win" Marty smirked as he walked off

" I'm going to kill you Cyrus" I said as Cyrus ran off.  
~

Third pov

Cyrus spend the rest of the day on the look out from Buffy. He knew he's shouldn't have embarrassed her like that but what he said was true and he was really getting annoyed of Buffy and marty fighting when they should be dating. He was team muffy all the way.

It was now after school and Cyrus had plans to go cheer Jonah at frisbee practice. He was now currently setting up his snack table while Jonah and his team were practicing for their game.

" hey Cyrus, how's it going" Buffy said as she held her hands behind her back hiding something.

" ahh" Cyrus screamed slowly backing away.

" what do yo-you have there?" Cyrus stuttered nervously.

" oh something called revenge," Buffy smirked.

" what? what does that mean? I'm sorry for this morning, we can leave it at that, right?" Cyrus asked as Buffy shook her head.

" HEY DISKHEADS, I got you guys a snack" Buffy should as the frisbee team rushed towards her. Cyrus stood there confused.

" who likes popsicles?" Buffy asked handing out popsicles to the players.

" I do, thanks Buffy," Jonah said

" I'm sure you do love posicles, hey Cyrus you want one there more leftover" Buffy asked with an evil grin

" u-uh no no thanks , I-I'm fine" Cyrus said blushing watching Jonah.

" Buffy I really hate you right now" Cyrus whispered

" now were even" Buffy whispered right back  
~

After practice, Cyrus was putting away his snacks and other frisbee support items in his bag whereas Buffy was demolishing her bag.

" ugh were is it" Buffy yelled tossing everything out of her bag, and a notebook hitting Cyrus.

" ouch, ok tell me what your looking for before you stone me to death with books?" Cyrus asked

" one of my track shoes is missing. I don't understand , it was right here in my gym bag" Buffy shouted out.

" ok take a deep breath and retrace your steps did you have your bag with you all day?"

" yes, it hasn't been out of my sight, except for when I left it in Spanish class and in the cafeteria. Uh I know where it its"

" I'm so relieved" Cyrus said

" Marty took it, he wants to sabotage me because he's afraid that I'm going to win the race next week. You what they say, if the shoe fits someone's going to steal so you can't wear it and beat him"

" ok one, people don't say that and two please please promise me you won't do anything stupid," Cyrus asked getting worried by the wild look forming on Buffy's face

" fine I promise I won't do anything stupid," Buffy replied.

" I want to believe you but that wild look in your eyes is making it difficult," Cyrus said as Buffy ran off like a wild animal on a hunt.

" and the fact that you didn't respond to that last statement" Cyrus said. He knew he should have followed her to stop her from catching her prey but she was to far away.

" hey Cyrus" Cyrus heard Jonah call out as he walked next to him.

" what's up jolamjama " Cyrus said as Jonah laughed

" you crack me up and I love it when you come to all the games in that vest and all that swag" Jonah said causing Cyrus to blush.

" when I was still with Amber, I kinda bought her a ticket to go to the baseball game next week but as you know we kinda broke up. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Jonah asked Cyrus.

"Umm yah. I love baseball, I love everything about it like the ball and the base part," Cyrus lied not knowing how baseball works.

" Awesome, let me go get the tickets from my house. " Jonah's said

" Can I come" Cyrus asked. Jonah thought more a moment. The therapist he called for his mom today probably left by now and his mom should be better, so he guessed it would be alright for him to have company over.

" um, yeah man. Your always welcomed at my house" Jonah said. Jonah and Cyrus walked for around 10 minutes to his house. Jonah unlocked the door and entered his house with Cyrus.

" oh my god, what's that smell, it's smells delicious " Cyrus said smelling the air. Jonah was starting to get worried of what his mom was doing. Him and Cyrus enter the kitchen to see his mom baking a ton of desserts.

" m-mom mom your awake" Jonah said giving his mom a hug as she set down the 27 tray of muffins. Jonah looked around to see muffins all over the kitchen and dinning room, he noticed Cyrus getting freaked out.

" mom what are you doing?" Jonah asked.

" well I was sorry that I couldn't cook for you since I was "sick" so I decide that I would make it up to you by cooking all the food that I didn't make last week, " Jonah's mom said. She then noticed that her son had guessed over.

" oh who's this?" she asked

" oh this is Cyrus, he was just leaving" Jonah said hinting to Cyrus to leave since his mom was having a manic episode.

" you mean the Cyrus you always talk about. Oh my god, I've been waiting so long to meet you. I'm Jonah's mom, Margaret"

" Ok, well he really needs to get home, I'll show him the way out" Jonah said as he walked Cyrus to the door.

" I'm really sorry about that, I'll just give you the ticket tomorrow " Jonah said shutting the door on Cyrus who stood there shocked.

~

Cyrus pov

I just stood there as Jonah shut the door on me. What just happened. His mom was so, what's the word...crazy. What did Jonah mean by his mom being awake. I'm so confused. I power walk to my house as fast I could to use the restroom. As soon I enter my house I run straight to the bathroom but was tripped.

" Dean what the hell!" I shout slowly standing up.

" mom and dad have been calling you for the past hour, dipshit. Your in so much trouble" Dean said taking out his phone and pointing the camera at me. Oh no no no, I take out my phone and see 3 missed calls, I'm so dead.

" Where the hell were you!" My stepdad Steve shouted as I looked up from my phone.

" I was hanging out with friends" I quietly say slowly backing away.

" your mother was attacked at work, and she needed you but you weren't here and now that your back you don't even check on your own mom" Steve said walking towards me. I try to step back but hit my back on the wall, he has me surrounded . My mom comes in the room, I see that she has a cut on her forehead.

" Steve, stop this. I said I'm fine" my mom said but it didn't work. Steve had wrapped his right hand around my neck lifting my feet off the ground. I cry out as I struggle to breath.

" shut up! This kid has been coming home late and has been disrespectful all week. This is his punishment" Steve laughed squeezing his hand tighter around my neck. I feel light headed and my vision begins to blur. I can hear my mom begging Steve to stop but my hearing begins to fade away.

Suddenly I'm dropped on the floor, face down. and I can see Steve storming out of the room and my stepbrother laughing as he finished recording the scene.

" haha looks you piss your pants, fag" Dean said laughing at me and then left.

" m-mom" I cried on on the floor. My mom just looks at me before she walks away. I'm left here on the floor all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy's pov

Haha, Marty you think taking my sneakers will help you win, your so wrong. After stealing his sneakers while he was in gym class, I went inside the girls bathroom to give them a bath.

I went inside the stall and lock the door. As I bathe Marty's sneakers in the toilet I hear annoying laughter. I peak though the outside of the stall to see the three bitches that Andi left us for. I'd stayed quiet as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

" haha girls this party is going to be so funny. Courtney did you get the stuff?"

" Actually I got something even better. I got us 3 gallons of blood"

" even better. During the party, we'll drop the fake blood on Andi . Anyways, where did you get three gallons of fake blood?"

" oh you wanted fake flood? I'll go call my brother?" Buffy heard one of the girl say before they left.

I can't believe this. I have to warn Andi about this. I put on a glove and take Marty's sneakers out of the toilet and run out of the bathroom.

I run to Cyrus who looked at me with a questioning face.

" eww what happened to your sneakers?" Cyrus asked

" oh these aren't my sneaker but there's something we need to talk about" I say. As Cyrus and I walk out, were stopped.

" My sneakers, why do you have them and why are they wet?" Marty asked growing red.

"You took my sneakers so I took yours and they may have taken a swim in the girls bathroom," I smirked. I love revenge.

" What are you taking about I didn't take your sneakers," Marty argued

" Then who did?" I ask

" no one, it was in my moms car, it must have fallen out when we gave you a ride the other day," Cyrus said handing me my shoe back and I instantly feel guilty. What have I done?

" Want to skip to the part where were laughing about this?" I ask

" Is there something you want to say to me?" Marty asked with a different almost sadder tone.

" I'll replaced these," I said. Oh no why would I say that I can't afford to buys shoes, I can't even afford a weeks worth of food , what am I getting myself into?

" yeah, you will but those weren't the words I was looking for," Marty said walking away with a frown.

"What's his problem? "

" I think he wanted you to say, your sorry," Cyrus said.

" why didn't he say so?"

" maybe he wanted you to come up with the idea on your own," Cyrus replied. Cyrus is right but saying sorry is admitting defeat.

" you know what I don't have time for this, we need to find Andi."

" what why?" Cyrus asked

" I'll explain on the way"  
~

Third pov (After school)

" Are you sure about this" Cyrus asked

" she wasn't at school all day so she must have stayed home home" Buffy said knocking on the door.

" Buffy, Cyrus what are you guys doing here" Cece asked

" we need to talk to Andi. She wasn't at school today."

" What do you mean she wasn't at school today," Cece growled

" we thought she was with you?"

"She doesn't live here anymore," Cece said with a hurt expression.

" what why what happened? " both Cyrus and Buffy said, surprised .

" it doesn't matter, why are you guys looking for Andi?" Cece said changing the topic.

" she's in trouble and we need your help, there's a party tonight and people are going to mess with her and we need to stop it from happening," Buffy said.

" come in and tell me everything" Cece said as Buffy and Cyrus stepped inside.

~  
Andi's pov

"What are we doing here?" I asked Beverly.

" Tonight's the party, you need to look great for the big surprise," Beverly smirked along with her two besties.

" um ok," I say. I'm started to get scared of these people, maybe Gus was right.

Beverly and her friends took me to a place called sephora. After looking around I noticed it was a make up shop. Then Beverly call over one of the workers.

" hi welcome to sephora, do you girls need any help?" The worker asked.

" actually we do, can you make her look completely different. Like use your best make up and make her look ... ummm presentable," Beverly said pointing to me. I felt so ashamed, does she really mean that. I was about to walk away when the worker pushed be onto the chair and started to put all sorts of liquids and powders onto my face. I close my eyes pretending this wasn't happening but I can still feel hands on my face.

Moments later, Beverly shouted for me to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes I gasp. I can barely recognize me, everything about myself is hidden under all the make up. This isn't who I am. All I want is to take it off and go to my real friends, Cyrus and Buffy.

" wow she finally looks decent, thanks for the help," Beverly said paying the worker.

" ok now let's go pick out a dress" Beverly said dragging my arm and forcing me to follow her. I stand back as I watch Beverly and her friends looking through the dress isle looking for a dress. I start to panic, Beverley isn't who I thought she was.

" this one is perfect, come girls let's go get her into it" Beverley grinned holding a short tight dress. Oh no, never would I ever wear that. I look around the room for an exit but it was too late and he girls had pushed me into the dressing room.

" no, stop. The dress is way too tight, it will never fit me" I say backing away but is surround against the wall.

" you know what they say, beauty is pain. So suck it in. Or we can use this," Beverly grinned holding a corset. I try to run out but Courtney and Kimberley held me back grabbing my wrist.

" good now make sure she doesn't move," Beverley said as she placed the corset around me and pulling it tighter and tighter to the point where I can barley breathe.

" suck in your fat stomach some more, you fatass," Beverly shouted pulling the corset as tightly as it could go. I can feel my organs being squished together. My eyes begin to water and my lips begin to quiver.

" don't cry you little baby you'll ruin your make up. ok now, its time to put the dress on" Beverly said as she pulled the tight dress over my head and pulling it down as hard as she could. The dress was super tight and I did not have the body type for it.

" there we go, now time for the shoes" said Beverly as she took out a pair of high heels. This has to be a joke. I can't walk in those there too tall.

" don't you think this is too much, " I say

" no it's not, we're just being good friends and helping you look hot so you can get a date tonight. Now try on these heels" Beverly demanded handing me the high heels. Seeing how I have no option I put them on and stand up. I almost fell but leaned on the wall for support.

" They will take some time to get use to. Ok girls, I think we're done. Seeing how hard it was to put on your outfit, we'll just pay it as is" Beverly said as she walked out. I tried to keep balance by holding onto the wall or anything I could hold onto. After paying, Beverley took us to her place to set the party.


	12. Chapter 12

Third pov

Around 100 kids must have came to the party at Beverly mansion. While everyone was dancing along to the Dj or enjoying the expensive food , Andi was hiding in the bathroom taking a break from walking in her painful shoes. She was too embarrass to be seen in her outfit Beverly got her. It was so tight on her she could barely breathe.

Andi knew that this party wouldn't end well so she tried calling her mom but no response. A knock came from the bathroom. Andi signed knowing that she had to go out and socialize with people she didn't know.

When Andi left the bathroom she saw that Gus was the one who knocked. She immediately felt embarrassed of how she look and walked away.

" Andi,wait up," Gus asked

" I'm sorry Gus, nows not the time. I'm going to go" Andi said as she turned around about to walk away but lost balanced. Andi felt relieved feeling two hand catch her before she fell.

" I'm sorry, it's just these stupid shoes. I can't walk in them and there so painful" Andi said to Gus still holding onto him.

" then why do you wear them?" He asked

" it's complicated, it's what Beverley think is the best look for me. You wouldn't understand" Andi said

" yeah I don't understand. I don't understand why a beautiful girl would degrade herself like this. Why do you care what Beverley thinks?I've known you longer than she has and I know that this isn't you. Any of this, those shoes aren't you, that dress isn't who you are, all that make up isn't you and certainly not that wig. Your beautiful without all of this. I liked your self, not this" Gus gesture at my outfit.

" you know your so right. This isn't who I am. I don't need to be here and I certainly don't need to be taking orders from Beverly" Andi said standing up for herself.

" I'm so glad you agree, do you want to get out of here?" Gus asked.

" yeah I'd like that" Andi said. Gus gestured his arm out for Andi to hold onto as they walked away.

" oh there you are. Come on it's time for the big show and your the main star" Beverley said blocking Andi and Gus from leaving.

" actually we were just leaving" Andi said

" what you can't leave, I threw this party just for you. Now get your ass up on the gazebo and tell everyone who you are like we talked about" Beverly said as she snapped her fingers and two boys blocked the exit.   
Having no choice, Andi made her way to the gazebo .

Gus saw right past Beverley's little act of pretending to be Andi's friend. He knew she was up to something. Then something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up to see two twirls on top of the gazebo holding onto a bucket. Connecting the dots, Gus figured out what was happening. Immediately Gus started running to the gazebo where Andi was.

" Andi look out" Gus said shouted pushing her out of the way as the three gallons of "blood" fell down.


	13. Chapter 13

Third pov

" oh no we're too late" Cyrus said as he and Buffy ran into the party seeing the bucket of "blood" drop down. To their surprise and relief it didn't fall on Andi, it fell on Gus. As the crowed started laughing, Buffy and Cyrus took this time to run to Andi, who laid on the floor in tears. They both helped Andi up. While Cyrus was helping Andi run, Buffy was pushing people out of their way. They managed to run past the crowd and out the house.

" Hurry get in the car" Cece shouted from the drivers window in her mini van. As soon as the three friends were safely in the car, Andi reached out to give her friends a hug.

" I'm sorry I l-left you g-guys. It w-wa wrong-" Andi said cying unable to property speak.

" it's ok" Buffy interrupted as she held onto Andi who was crying onto her shoulder.

" those g-girls are evil. There s-so mean," Andi cried out unable to stop. The two friends held onto Andi as she cooled down.

Meanwhile Bex and Pops were waiting in the living for the others to come. They had made Andi's favorite food and had her favorite movie all set for when they came. They all agreed to set aside their differences and focus on heping Andi.

Moments later the front door opened revealing Andi stumbling in with Cyrus and Buffy right behind.

" ugh these stupid shoes," Andi yelled taking off her high heels and throwing across the floor. Then running to her old room leaving Bex and Pops in shocked

" we got this," both Cyrus and Buffy said at the same time. They enter Andi's room seeing Andi hyperventilating. She was pacing back and forth crying trying to catch her breath.

" Andi, what's wrong? Cyrus what do we do?" Buffy shouted turning to Cyrus.

" don't look at me I don't know," Cyrus panicked.

" I I I ca-can't breathe" Andi said unable to stop pacing back and forth. She then walk to the bathroom and shouted for Buffy.

" what wrong?" Buffy asked.

" I can't get this stupid d-dress off" Andi breathed out. Buffy did as told but the dress was really stuck on Andi.

"I can't how did you even get on" Buffy asked still trying to get it off.

" Those girls forced it onto me and it's so tight and painful, " Andi cried out. Buffy managed to take off Andi's dress.

" What the heck is that?" Buffy asked pointing to the corset on her.

" a medieval torture device that causes great pain to make you skinner by crushing your organs together. Which theses girls again forced onto me. Can you please take it off," Andi said gesturing to her corset. Andi closes her eyes trying to shut away the pain.

"Oh Andi, I'm so sorry. Your whole stomach and back is all red, does it hurt?" Buffy asked. Andi nodded crying out in pain. Buffy told Cyrus to get an ice pack from downstairs while Andi changed into some loose comfortable clothes.

" I got it but we have like maybe 10 second before your family barges in. They were freaking out about why I went through there medicine cabinet and took an ice pack," Cyrus explained handing Andi the ice pack and pain meds. Then the door burst open with Cece running to Andi giving her a hug with Pops and Bex right behind.

" what happened? What's with the ice pack and the medicine?Are you hurt..." Cece rambled on.

" Ok, let's give Andi some space and let her explain," Pops said placing his hand oh his wife's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Everyone ( Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, Cece, pops, and Bex) sat down in a circle in Andi's room.

" Andi why weren't you at school," Cece asked

" Beverly and her group took me to the mall to get ready for the party. They said they wanted to make me look pretty so I can meet new people at the party and stuff but that's not what it felt like. They took me to this one store, a make up store and they, they " Andi stopped herself as she began to tear up again.

" it's ok you can tell us" Buffy said

" they paid the worker to make me look presentable like I was too ugly to look at and then lady she s-she pushed me on to a chair and trapped me while she put all sorts of make up on me. It was so awful, I tried to close my eyes to make it go away but it didn't work. I still felt it," Andi said stopping to wipe her tears, while Cyrus was calming down Buffy who was threatening to kill those girls.

"Then afterwards, they dragged me into a dressing room and forced onto me a tight corset and dress whiling calling me fat. It was so uncomfortably painful to wear and they made me wear high heals which I couldn't even walk in. They put me through all of that just so they could prank me with that fake blood," Andi said finishing the story.

" Andi how did everything go so wrong so fast?" Cece asked.

" I'm not sure, I guess it started when I was trying to get someone's attention. I didn't think it would end up like this. I just thought about how Buffy changed her hair and everyone loved it and I thought, if I changed that people will notice me too."

" Andi, I didn't change my self on purpose, you know that. I did it because the principle told me to but after that day I haven't changed one bit about myself because it didn't feel right" Buffy said

" Buffy's right Andi, you should never change who you are for anyone. And we're sorry we weren't there for you when you needed help" Cyrus added.

" I didn't make it easy for you guys either, I was the one acting childish by ditching you guys for Beverley and her friends. Those girls aren't my friends, you guys are" Andi said.

" so does this means we're friends again because I can't handle another second not being together," Cyrus asked. The two girls laughed as they gathered for a hug.

" Is that why you wanted to get new clothes and wear make and wear hair extensions?" Bex asked. Andi nodded her head.

" this is all my fault. If I would have never have boughten you those things we wouldn't have gotten into that fight and left this house. Now we live in an small apartment that I can't even afford. I put you through all of this," Bex said feeling guilty.

" I never wanted you guys to move out, I know what I said was wrong . And I'm ..." Cece said pausing.

" I think what your mother is trying to say is that she's sorry and that she loves you" Pops added.

" Yeah what he said," Cece said.

" wow, that's the closest thing to an apology that I ever her you say" Bex said amazed.

" Well it's been hard not having you guys around, I missed you both. And if you forgive me, your always welcome to move back in" Cece said.

" of course I forgive you Cece, " Andi said giving her grandma and grandpa a hug.

" Fine I forgive you too" Bex said joining in on the hug. Then Buffy and Cyrus joined in as well.

" you know what, this is all I need, my friends and family. I don't need to change who I am for anyone," Andi said

" I'll let you do the honor" Bex said taking out a makeup remover wipe from her bag and handing it to Andi.

" I don't need to hide my face with make up" Andi said removing all of her make up.

" And I don't need to wear hair extensions, " Andi said as for the first time she took them off revealing her natural short hair.

" this is who I am" Andi said confidently.

" yay Andi is back" Cyrus cheered.

" let's celebrate, Bex and I prepare your favorite food and movies" Pops said as he led everyone down stairs to the dining room. The rest of the night was fill with joy and laughter as the friends and family reunited once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Third pov

" it's ok Andi we have your back" Cyrus said to Andi as they both along with Buffy stood by the school entrance.

" Yeah and if anyone bothers you, they will have a nice talk with my two fist" Buffy reassured.

" I go this" Andi said walking into school with her two best friends right along.

" oh no, " Andi said seeing Beverley and her friends. But they didn't approach Andi, instead they ran off screaming.

" Buffy what did you do to them?" Andi asked.

" I thinks it's best that I don't tell. Just know that they won't be bothering us any time soon," Buffy grinned.

" I'd agree with Buffy, it's best if we don't become witnesses to the crime. I will crack under pressure and tell the police everything if they shine a light on my face asking what I know," Cyrus added. Up next, the group saw Gus. He was at his locker taking out his books.

" Isn't there something you want to say to Gus?" Buffy asked Andi.

" uhh what do you mean?" Andi asked trying not to sound like there's something going on between them two.

" Like a thank you for taking a bucket of blood for you," Cyrus added.

" Yeah, why did he do that?Is there something your not telling is?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows. Andi didn't respond but instead walked over to Gus.

" There's totally something going on between them two" Buffy said to Cyrus. Then Buffy and Cyrus spotted Marty. Buffy looked down, still embarrassed about the sneaker incident. Cyrus watched as Marty completely ghosted Buffy.

" Wow did Marty just ghost you, you really messed up this time," Cyrus said.

" Thanks that makes me feel so much better. I know I messed up but I'm going to fix it. And speaking of fixing things, what's going with you and Jonah. You haven't mentioned him once since the last 24 hours. Are you guys doing ok?" Buffy asked seeing Jonah beck in the hallway.

" He asked me to go to a baseball game with him and I was really excited. He even invited me into his house. But then something weird happen there with his mom. It's like she was crazy. Oh god, he's coming this way. Shut it" Cyrus said just as Jonah came up to them. Buffy stepped aside to let them talk.

" look Cyrus, I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't want to kick you out but I had to. Not that it was your fault. can we just leave it at that, I don't like talking about it. Anyways if you still want to go, I brought you your ticket for the game" Jonah said taking out the tickets.

" umm yeah I totally understand family drama. And yes I would love to go to the game," Cyrus said, surprised he didn't stutter once.

" awesome man, I'll meet you at the stadium before the game," Jonah said knuckle bumping Cyrus as he walked off. Cyrus stood there still processing the moment.

" Cyrus" Buffy snapped.

" What oh Buffy, how long was I out?" Cyrus asked.

" Like usual. So what happened?"

" It turns out we're still friends and he's still inviting me to the baseball game. Oh no, I don't know anything about baseball. Buffy you need to help me" Cyrus panicked.

" what why? Don't you remember the last time you asked for my help for a date" Buffy said

" uh you think this is a date? " Cyrus said with heart eyes like in the cartoons.

" oh god" Buffy said regretting saying that as Cyrus started panicking even more.

~

Andi didn't respond to Buffy's question of her and Gus because even she's not completely sure what's going on between them two. But she is sure that she's super thankful for him pushing her out of the way of Beverley's prank. Andi took a deep breath before approaching Gus at his locker .

" Hey" Andi said softly.

" You came today. Are you doing ok?" He ask.

" I should be asking you the same thing. Your the one who got a bucket of blood dropped on yourself," Andi said

" It's alright, anyways like I said my mom works at the laundry mat so my clothes were just fine although she did freak out when I came home covered in blood," Gus said.

" oh my god, what did she do, what did you tell her?" Andi asked.

" I told her that the art class was doing "art" on me and surprisingly she believed it so it was all good" Gus smiled .

" that's nice to know but why would you do that for me. I mean we aren't even that close to be taken bullets for each other?" Andi ask.

" Maybe I want to get to know you better. Anyways I should get to class now, I'll see you around, " Gus said, walking off leaving Andi blushing.

~  
Buffy's pov

Today went fairly well now that we had Andi back but I'm still feeling guilty about the sneaker incident with Marty.

That's odd, my brothers car is in the drive way. He should still be at work. I go inside my house to see my brother Jessie crying while using his laptop.

" Jessie, what happen? Are you ok?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

" Buffy, there's no easy way to say this but I'm been fired from both jobs. I was just late once today and they already fired me. But don't worry I've been looking for new jobs online" Jessie said scrolling through the web really fast with shaking hands.

" Jessie stop," I said closing the laptop.

" You need to calm down. Take a break from the laptop and relax. Your not going to get anything down if your panicking like this" I said taking away the laptop as Jessie took a deep breath.

" Your right. I'm sorry," Jessie said.

" Just relax, after everything you've done to support me I think it's time I return the favor. This time I'll get a job and start supporting this house."

" Buffy that is a lot of responsibility, are you sure your up for this?" Jessie asked.

" I'm Buffy Driscoll, I can handle anything," I reassured him.

After my brother calmed down, he fell asleep. I took this time to go look for a job. I owe for it for my brother and for Marty.

I knew the perfect place to work at, I know the place top to bottom, The Spoon.  
~

Third pov (The next day)

" You got a job!" both Andi and Cyrus shouted in surprise.

" What's the big deal, it's kinda like playing a sport but I'm getting paid," Buffy said.

" I'm not sure it's the same thing," Andi said.

" I think what Andi meant to say is that we support you. Does this mean we get special discounts on baby tators?" Cyrus asked.

" not a chance," Buffy said

"Pooh" Cyrus said frowning.

" When do you start working?" Andi asked

" Tonight actually, after school."

" I wish I could be there to support you but Bex and I are still unpacking, " Andi said

" Me too, I have a family thing," Cyrus said remembering what happens when he comes home late.

" it's ok, I got this," Buffy said.

~

Marty's pov

Normally I don't go to The Spoon but today I was meeting with my parents to celebrate my mom winning another big law case. My mom is one of the most successful lawyers in this city. It's looks like I came a bit too early since my parents weren't there but I guess I can wait a few minutes.

As I wait for my parents, I noticed the back of a familiar persons head who just happens to be dressed as a waitress. Haha this is just perfect.

" Excuse me miss I'm ready to order," I say in a different voice.

" I'll be right with you," Buffy said finishing cleaning her table and turning around to see me. I wave at her smirking.

" Oh god" I hear her whisper under her breath.

" hi I'm Buffy your waitress, Can I take you order?" she said in a friendly voice that I have never heard from her. As the waitress she has to anything I say, this is going to be so much fun. I will be coming to the spoon more often.

" I'll take a water," I say as she writes it down.

" One glass of water coming right up " Buffy said turning around, walking off.

" um wait. Actually I think I'll order some baby tators too" I add. Buffy turns around looking annoyed.

" Got it" she said with a forced smile, then walking off.

" And wait, don't forget about the ketchup, " I say. Buffy's face grows even redder .

" Of course is there anything else you want before I go" she asked really angry.

" No, I think I'm good"

" Ok well I'll be right back with your order sir," Buffy said walking off as fast as she could to avoid me

" actually-" I say

" What!" Buffy growled, then apologize and asked again nicely.

" Where are the restrooms?" I asked. Buffy pointed to the left and I smirk finally leaving her alone. That was so fun, I'm so coming here everyday.


	15. Chapter 15

General pov (baseball scene)

After Cyrus and Jonah met up outside the stadium, they bought some snack and took their seats. Cyrus was able to get a little bit of info off Buffy of how baseball works. Even though he didn't understand, he was fine going since he could accompany Jonah.

Cyrus wasn't all too interested in the baseball game. His focus was on a brown haired teen next to him. He felt a tinkling sensation in his stomach and was shaking very noticeably. He has never been alone with Jonah or even this close with Jonah . This was pushing him over the limit.

Cyrus wasn't the only one feeling this way too, Jonah was also very nervous and tense about sitting next to Cyrus Goodmen . Jonah pretend to be watching the game but in reality his eyes were focused on Cyrus. Jonah was really nervous about sitting next to Cyrus that he was fidgeting with his sleeves .

Things were getting more awkwarder by the second for these two and the fact that they were both eating hotdogs didn't help. It was now half time and Jonah and Cyrus were in the middle of taking their 20th selfie. The kiss cam suddenly both caught their attention, it was aimed at a young couple. The two friends sat back and watched the kiss cam move around to different people. The cam seemed to be only aiming at teens or kids, it was showing young love.

Jonah couldn't take it. Seeing how such young people and people his own age find love as shown on the kiss cam. He wanted that and the person he wanted it with was right next to him. He wanted so badly to kiss Cyrus but they were just friends. Instead Jonah moved his hand closer to Cyrus's hand, pinkie touching pinkie. Cyrus suddenly froze at the touch of Jonah's hand, but not in the way when Iris touched his hand. This hand touch made Cyrus feel safe and he accepted it. Jonah smiled and blush as he held hands with Cyrus.

Jonah knew that it was a risky move but when Cyrus accepted his hand hold, he knew he felt the same way for him. It was in that moment, he knew he fucked up, just kidding. It was in that moment when the two "friends" realized that they both liked each other but not in a friendly way.

'Could this moment get any better' Cyrus thought. He couldn't stop smiling. This was the best moment in his life, he hoped it would never end.

"Ahh!" Cyrus yelped as he saw the kiss cam focused on him and Jonah. Cyrus let go of Jonah's hand and planted his face behind his bag of popcorn. Jonah started blushing as everyone chanted together "kiss kiss kiss!" Jonah looked at Cyrus who slowly put down his bag of popcorn and stared at him. The two blushing teens stop starring at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

Magical, sparks, fireworks, was all there was to say about the quick kiss. The two pulled apart smiling into each others eyes.

' oh my god, I kissed Jonah Beck. And he kissed me right back. Oh my god. We kissed for the first time. And in public. On national television. Oh god, the whole world saw it. Oh no, how do I tell Andi. She's going to hate me. What if Buffy sides with Andi and I lose both my friends? what if-' Cyrus thought as he snapped back into reality.

" Okay ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we had the worlds first youngest gay kiss cam. Everyone give a round of applause to those two young gentlemen," the man on the speakers said as the crowd cheered.

' what they're cheering, they don't hate me' Cyrus thought. Never in a million years would Cyrus have thought that he would be excepted for being gay or different as he goes by. He would stay up most nights crying thinking about all the possible horrible reactions that would happen if he came out. For one, he always thought that his step dad and step brother would actually kill him. How Andi would team up with Amber to kill him for stealing their ex/crush, how Jonah would hate him but now he was shocked. He was accepted by hundreds of people he didn't know.

For the first time, Cyrus smile and all his fears and worried drifted away in this moment. And Jonah for one could notice this. He never seen Cyrus this happy before.

Although most of the crowd was cheering there were those who didn't like what they saw. One particular angry man had the bright idea of throwing his bag of popcorn all over the two teens while yelling out that they both will burn in hell. And was then immediately attacked my angry moms for what he did.

Cyrus had ran to the bathroom with Jonah running right behind him. Cyrus placed his head under the hand dryer blowing off the popcorn from his head. Jonah couldn't see Cyrus's face but he had the instinct that Cyrus was crying.

" Cyrus are you ok. I'm sorry for what that guy did. He was an asshole, but he got what he deserved when those angry moms attacked him with their purses," Jonah said trying to comfort Cyrus. Cyrus didn't respond.

" Cyrus?" Jonah asked growing more concerned. Then the hand dryer stop and Cyrus stood up facing Jonah with his hair all wild and frizzy. Cyrus didn't have the sad face Jonah pictured, Cyrus was instead laughing.

" Cyrus?" Jonah asked confused.

" are you ok?" Jonah asked again. Cyrus smiled and nodded.

" I was so scared dude, I'm glad your ok" Jonah said relieved.

" oh I'm more than ok, this was a milestone. My whole life I have lived under a cloud of fear, 'don't climb to the top, don't swim after you've eaten, you could get lost and die in corn maze' But today I was reckless, I stood on the edge and looked into the abyss. Did you see that. Everyone, well almost everyone supported me. I thought that they would have attacked me but they didn't. I can't believe I've been living my life under so much fear of what other would think. I feel so free," Cyrus said with his hands out, spinng in a circle. Jonah laughed and walked toward Cyrus. Cyrus froze as Jonah moved closer, too close.

" you have a piece of popcorn left in your hair," Jonah laughed reaching his hand out taking the piece of popcorn off Cyrus's head.

"Oh" Cyrus said expecting something else from Jonah. The two teens where both avoiding the burning question, what did the kiss mean to them? They both were thinking it, but didn't know how to say it.

" Ok, now it's your turn to clean your hair, it's filled with so much popcorn," Cyrus said breaking the silence as he messed with Jonah's hair.

" I'm not putting my head under the hand dryer. Look what it did to your hair it looks like a birds nest," Jonah laughed messing with Cyrus frizzy hair. The two teens forgot about the question and instead spend the time messing with each others hair, giggling, and then doing each others hair. Today had turned out better than expected for these two.


	16. Chapter 16

( TRIGGER WARNING: child abuse and sexual harassment)

General pov 

'Who knew that The Spoon would be so pack during the weekend,' Buffy thought to her self seeing her isle filled with customers.

She put on her friendly waitress face as she went to take another tables orders. It's been about a week since Buffy had started working at the spoon, only making a small amount of money. It was barley enough to pay for the bus ride.

" Hi I'm Buffy your waitress, what would you like to order?" Buffy asked a man who seemed to be alone.

" you seem a little young to be working, how old are you?" The man said studying Buffy. He then brushed his hand across Buffy's faced, pushing her hair aside.

" that's better, now everyone can see your beautiful face" he smirked.

" if your not ready to order, I'll give a few minutes," Buffy said getting freaked out by the man. She took a moment to get her act together but she was too freaked out and uncomfortable about what the guy did. She couldn't control her breathing, she felt like she was drowning. She then remembered the promised she made to her brother and to Marty to repay for his sneaker.

" Miss, we're ready" Buffy heard a familiar voice say.

" not again" Buffy said seeing Marty with his parents. she was tired of playing Marty's games.

~

It was after the baseball game and Jonah and Cyrus were currently walking together. Jonah was again laughing at this new Cyrus. The stress free and reborn again Cyrus. The long walk consisted of Cyrus twirling around breathing in the air and saying how much of a new man he was while Jonah just watched. All of Cyrus's energy died down the second they were in front of Cyrus house.

" what wrong, this is your house right?" Jonah asked seeing how scared Cyrus looked.

" umm oh yeah it is, it's just what if they saw what happened at the game," Cyrus said nervously.

" oh" Jonah said remembering the kiss.

" they're going to be so angry at me" Cyrus said panicking.

" Don't put yourself down like."

" You think this is me putting myself down. You should see me when I'm really putting my self down. Actually you shouldn't, its dark," Cyrus said fidgeting with his sleeves.

" you will be fine and anyways the kiss was just for the crowd, they wanted us to do it. Just explain that to them," Jonah said and instantly regretted it. He didn't mean to sound like the kiss meant nothing to him, in fact it was the opposite, the kiss meant everything to him.

" Oh, I guess your right. It was just for the show," Cyrus said in a different tone, he felt hurt by what Jonah said, that kiss wasn't just for the crowd to Cyrus.

" I'll see you later Cy-guy" Jonah said leaving the awkward situation

~

" Hello mr. and mrs. Miller( just pretend that Marty's last name) how are you guys today" Buffy asked.

" oh we're doing great, were out celebrating another case won. And Marty just wanted to celebrate here again" Mrs. Miller said. Buffy had grown close to Marty's parent since they were almost here all the time that Buffy just so happened to be working.

" Congratulations, so I'm guessing you guys want the usual" Buffy said knowing what they always order.

" You know it" Mrs. Miller said. Buffy wrote down their order and took a deep breath before approaching the creepy mans table.

' Remember Buffy, you need the money so don't do something stupid' Buffy repeated to herself.

"It's about time, I missed you. What did you say your full name was, Buffy something?" He asked.

" Please sir, I'm just here to take your order. Are you ready to order now?" Buffy asked.

" Yes, I'll have a slice of the cherry pie" he smirked. Buffy shivered feeling the man move his hand along her leg. She quickly ran to the kitchen, trying not to fall apart in front of her customers.

' Remember Buffy, you need this job and the money' Buffy told herself trying to calm down.

~

After Jonah left Cyrus, he hadn't move. He still stood in front of his house. He took a deep breath before walking a step closer to his house. Each step Cyrus took, more memories flooded inside his head. Not just any memories, the bad ones.

15 feet away from front door.

' one month after the divorce. The day Cyrus's step dad first hit him. It during family dinner and Cyrus had his phone out texting his friends. Normally this wasn't a big deal with his dad but to his step dad he saw it as disrespectful. Instead of telling him to put his phone away, he threw his beer bottle at the wall near Cyrus getting his attention as glass fell everywhere. And then hit him and threw his phone across the wall."

10 feet away from front door.

' Month 3, the day his mom and stepdad went out of town for 3 days. His step brother Dean was in charge. Being the big talk of the school, he had thrown a party. Him and friends came up with the prank of locking Cyrus in a closet, as their way of making fun of his colourful personality. They had broke into his room when he was asleep and carried him and threw him in a closet calling him names such as faggot. Being claustrophobic and scared of the dark, Cyrus screamed for his life. This brought laughter to his stepbrother and his high school friends.

Three days later, the stepdad was the one to find Cyrus shivering in his closet surround my urine stains. Growing outraged by the mess in his closest, he pulled out a belt hanging above Cyrus and hit him repeatedly until Cyrus could barley keep his eyes open'

5 feet away from house

" Last week, Cyrus had came home late after supporting his friend at frisbee practice. Being outraged of his wife being attacked at work, Cyrus's stepdad took out all of his frustration on Cyrus. Surround him against the wall, and then chocking the life out of him to the point where his wife threaten to leave if he didn't stop."

0 feet away, arriving at destination.

Cyrus stood at his front door remembering all the memories of living with his new family. He took in a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

" And that wraps up today's world changing baseball game," Cyrus heard come from the tv. His heart froze, knowing that it must have been his step dad and step brother watching the game from the living room. Then the door slammed shut, causing Cyrus to panick even more.

" there he is" Cyrus's step brother Dean shouted seeing Cyrus. Cyrus ran as fast as he could to his room as his step dad threaten to kill him. He barley made it past his step dad and brother. Cyrus locked his door and ran into his closet closing the door. He cried as he planted his head to his knees, his heartbeat at this point was faster than the flash.

Cyrus screamed hearing the door to his room being kicked open. Dean dragged Cyrus by his leg. Cyrus tried holding onto the door but Deans grip was to strong. He then threw Cyrus in front of his dad.

" Dean, hold him down. This little faggot is dead meat," the Step dad said taking out his belt.

~

" Thank you" Mrs. Miller said as Buffy handed their table their meals. Marty was going to play his usual game with Buffy, but he noticed something off about her. Her sparkle in her eye was gone. Instead her eyes wear red, Marty would have guess she was crying.

Marty saw Buffy stop in her tracks as she made her way to another table. Marty was growing more worried.

Buffy was so nervous to give the creepy man the pie he order. She took another deep breath as she handed him his plate.

" Thank you dear, you are by far the best waitress here. If you ever want to make some extra cash. You can find me at this address," the man said taking out his wallet, which was filled with money. He took out two hundred dollar bills and a piece of paper in which he wrote his address and set on the table.

" ahh no t-thanks, you just enjoy you food sir" Buffy said growing more scared. Then the man intentionally dropped his glass of water all over Buffy.

" woops, here let me help you clean up" he said.

" no sir, I'm the worker I clean the messes." Buffy said bending over to pick up the cup.

" no I insist, let me help" he said bending over behind Buffy. Placing his hand around her waist.

" Would you look at that your shirt is all wet, how about I take it off" he whispered into Buffy's ear. This was the last straw for Buffy as she pushed the man off her and ran off into the employees room.

The Miller family had seen the whole thing, with Mrs Miller recording the last part of the illegal scene. Being outraged Mr and Mrs Miller stopped the man before he got a chance to leave, having enough evidence to sue him and put him in prison . While there son, went to help his friend. He ran after Buffy into the employees room,

" Buffy" Marty shouted in fear as he came just in time to catch Buffy as she fell to her knees in tears.

~  
Jonah's pov

The second, Jonah's body hit the mattress he screamed out in frustration. It was a bad idea leaving his mom alone. He just wanted one day, just one day to go out like a normal kid and have fun. The second he came back home after the baseball game, his heart sunk hearing a loud crash sound coming from his house.

Jonah had screamed out his mothers name trying to find her. He found her on the kitchen floor crying in pain. She had been trying to clean the entire house, ceiling included . She had climbed on top of the fridge reaching up to clean the ceiling. She then slipped and fell onto the floor just as her son came in.

Being terrified Jonah had panicked and ran into the bathroom grabbing all the pill bottles he could find. He brought them all up to his mother, crying out for her to tell him where the pain was. Jonah's version began to blur as he tried reading the pill bottles. He didn't know what he gave his mom but it seemed to stop her pain and put her to rest.

Jonah wasn't strong enough to carry his mother to bed so he wrapped a blanket around his mother and placed a pillow under her head. He gave her a kiss goodnight before going to his room. He sighed as he finally got some rest on his bed.

Ring Ring Ring

" ahh" Jonah shouted hearing his doorbell. He just wanted a moment to process all of what happened this day. Jonah opened the door only to be traumatised.

" Cyrus" Jonah shouted in fear seeing Cyrus covered in blood and bruises. Jonah caught Cyrus just as he fell down being too weak to stand up.


	17. Chapter 17

General Pov

"Buffy" Marty shouted in fear as he came just in time to catch Buffy as she fell to her knees in tears. Marty had never seen Buffy like this. She had always been so strong and confident, now she had broken apart in his arms.

Buffy pushed aside Marty trying not to be seen crying. She was so embarrassed to break down in front of him like that.

" This is the employees room, only employees are allowed here," Buffy said wiping her tears trying to get her act together.

" I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I will not let you go out their and continue working after what that monster did to you" Marty argued seeing how torn apart Buffy was.

" You don't understand, I need this job. I need the money to pay for bills and rent, to pay for food, to pay for the bus, and to repay you for your shoes. I can't just quit, my brother depends on it and so do you"

" Forget about the shoes, you where just assault. This is not ok Buffy. I don't care about some stupid pair of sneakers, I care about you and I don't want you to be working if it means that you will sexually assaulted like this on a daily basis" Marty said letting his true emotions slipped out.

" You don't get it. Your mom is this big time successful lawyer who makes tons of money, you will never understand what it's like to wake up most days to an empty fridge. Having to make it through the day with out passing out from malnutrition. Hoping to have enough money to pay for the bus, to never see your family at all. To be all alone in the world" Buffy said breaking apart again.

Marty didn't respond. He was so surprise by what Buffy said. He never knew what she had to go through everyday.

" Your right, I don't know what that's like but what I do know is that I will do whatever it takes to help you never experience any of that for now on. My parents are out there right now arresting that guy. My mom will put everything that she has to sue that guy and to make sure he will be locked up. You don't have to worry about a single thing ok, now let's get you out of here" Marty said. Buffy felt calm after what Marty just said.

" If I take you to your house, are you going to be all alone?" Marty asked.

" My brother is out looking for a job. It will just be me" Buffy replied.

" You shouldn't be alone after what just happened. Do you want to come to my house, my mom can loan you some clothes, and you can have a nice meal with my family" Marty offered. That sounded like a dream to Buffy. She couldn't remember ever having a meal with her family. Buffy agreed to Marty's offer.

~

" Just as a warning my parents are very, what's the word ... Embarrassing" Marty said as he and Buffy stood in front of his house.

" I think I can handle that," Buffy said. Buffy was amazed seeing how big Marty's house was. She felt ashamed if he ever saw where she lived.

" Buffy your here. Thank god your ok. We got the situation all under control, we have that man down at the station and will hold a court hearing this week. You don't have to worry about a thing. Your more than welcome to visit here if you need any help" Mrs. Miller said welcoming in Buffy.

" Thank you Mrs. Miller" Buffy said.

" Please call me Carol, oh my let's get you some new clothes, follow me" Mrs. Miller said as she lead Buffy to her bedroom. Buffy waited as Mrs. Miller looked through her closet.

" I don't assume blazers are your thing" Mrs. Miller joked seeing that all she has in her closet are work clothes.

" You know, I can see why my son is always talking about you. You seem like a wonder young lady" Mrs. miller added.

" Your son talks about me" Buffy laughed.

" Oh we can't get him to stop, he goes on and on about you. What's this thing about a race. He made me time him while running at the park. I thinks it's adorable actually, seeing him all excited," Mrs.miller laughed out. Buffy started growing red, she didn't know how much Marty talked about her.

" Here we go, this should fit you. The bathroom is across the hall to the right. Then after, meet us in the dinning room for a proper meal," Mrs. Miller said handing Buffy a plain t-shirt and a pair of pants.

After Buffy changed into the clothes, she met everyone at the dinning table. How convenient she thought, seeing the only chair left was next to Marty.

Buffy's stomach growled seeing all the food on the table. Mr. Miller had made roasted chicken with mash potatoes and green beans . She hasn't had a meal like this in years.

" So what's this I hear of a race" Mrs Miller asked sparking up a conversation.

" it's nothing mom," Marty said hoping not to be embarrassed by his mom.

" oh really, it's just nothing to you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

" It didn't sound like nothing when you dragged me to the park to help you train," Mrs Miller added causing her son to grow red.

" Anyways what is this race for, is their a prize involved or something?"

" Marty was bragging about being the fastest guy at school and how a girl could never beat him. So that's when I called on a race to prove him wrong," Buffy said resulting in a gasp from Mrs.Miller

" Marty, how dare you say such a thing. I thought I raised you better than this. And I'm with Buffy on this, a girl can do anything that a guy can do, actually they can do it better" Mrs. Miller commented.

" Mom your taking her side on this" Marty said embarrassed.

" oh yeah, girl power all the way" Mrs. Miller said as she high five Buffy. They both laughed as Marty grew more red.

~

" I'm sorry about my mom" Marty said as he and Buffy sat on the couch watching a movie.

" Don't be, she's hilarious. I like her," Buffy replied.

" That was so embarrassing. Imagine having your parents say that to you in front of someone" Marty said. He then notice Buffy going quiet.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up your family.I didn't mean to make you upset you," Marty said knowing he pushed the boundaries by mistake.

" No it's ok, it's fine. I don't mind talking about it. M-my dad died when I was 9 and then my mom went off into the army. It's been a while since I last saw her. Even then it wasn't for a long time, she's always moving and on the go. And then there's my brother, he's the oldest so he tries his best to make money to support me" Buffy said. Normally she didn't like to talk about this but with Marty she felt this connection. She didn't even notice that she was leaning her head onto his shoulder or that he was letting her.

" I promise I'm always here if you need any help or support," Marty said. For some reason that made Buffy feel better.

" Hey it's back" Marty said.

" what" Buffy asked confused

" The sparkle in your eye, it's back," Marty smiled. This made Buffy feel safe right here in this vary moment as she laid snuggled up next to Marty, hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

General pov

Halfway through the movie, Buffy had fallen asleep in Marty's arms. Marty didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake her up because he saw how relaxed Buffy was. Normally Marty was one to plays game with her but after seeing Buffy breakdown, something changed in him.

Marty knew that if he hadn't rescued Buffy after she was sexually harassed, that Buffy would have been in worst condition and would have been more broken apart if no one had been there for her. Now knowing what Buffy has to go through every day, Marty wanted to help her. He didn't want to admit it out loud but she was growing on him. He felt this connection with her.

" Buffy?" Jessie said seeing his sister asleep on some guys shoulder.

" and who are you?" Jessie asked the teenage boy.

" oh me, I'm Marty. And you must be Buffy's brother. This isn't what it looks like" Marty said nervously.

" Really cause it looks like your too close with my sister" Jessie crossing his arms.

" Ha well you see, umm.... " Marty began but grew more nervous at the look Buffy's brother was giving him.

" Buffy wake up" Marty said gently shaking Buffy. Buffy began to open her eyes to see that she had been sleeping on Marty's shoulder. She began to panic and jumped out of the couch when she saw her brother was here.

"Jessie" Buffy said giving her brother a hug.

" Buffy your alright, thank god" Jessie said. Mrs. Miller had called him and told him what had happened to Buffy and to reassure him that she was handling the whole situation.

"I am. Can we talk about this at home" Buffy asked. Jessie agreed and waited outside for Buffy.

" Sorry about my brother, he can be over protective some times" Buffy said.

" I get it, so does this mean your leaving?" Marty asked

" yeah. I guess I'll see you at the race" Buffy said and then paused as she began to think.

" When the race is over and I beat you, will you still talk to me?"Buffy added.

" When I beat you at the race, will you still talk to me" Marty asked too.

" I'd like to say yes but I think we both know I'm not the best gracious loser " Buffy replied

" me neither"

" you know, if we didn't race. We can still do this" Buffy implied.

" Which were both good at" Marty added.

" Maybe one of us is slightly better" Buffy laughed out.

" You can't help yourself can you?" Marty said laughing along.

" I can't. And your the only person who gets that."

" How about instead of a race, we have a date?" Marty asked.

" a date?" Buffy asked both surprised and happy.

" I had fun with you today, you think us becoming a thing could be a possibility?" Marty asked.

" Us? A thing? I uhh d-don't k-know" Buffy stuttered still surprised. She didn't think Marty felt the same way about her as she did.

" Why don't we start off with a date and see where things go from there" Marty asked, trying not to pressure Buffy.

" Ok" Buffy agreed. Both Buffy and Marty smiled.

" I should go before my brother gets impatient," Buffy added.

" Right, and feel free to come over when ever" Marty replied. They both reached out for a hand shake but that felt weird. Instead they tried to hug, which was even more awkwarder. Buffy mentally slapped her self as she left the awkward situation. What has she gotten herself into?

~  
General pov

" Cyrus!" Jonah shouted in fear seeing Cyrus covered in blood and bruises. Jonah caught Cyrus just as he fell down being too weak to stand up.

" Cyrus, please wake up. Cyrus!" Jonah cried out but Cyrus was already passed out by then. Jonah panicked just like when he saw his mom hurt on the floor earlier. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't breathe. Blood was starting to get on his clothes and hands.

His first instinct was to safely place Cyrus on his bed. He remembered the time his mom got hurt and started bleeding and how he had to fix her up. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

He examined Cyrus's body, he had a bruise forming on his left eye. Cuts on lower lip and cheek. Jonah then cleaned up the blood from Cyrus face and place bandaids on the cuts. Then he saw blood dripping from Cyrus's shirt, coming from his back. Jonah took a deep breathe as he removed Cyrus shirt. What he saw made him run from the scene. Cyrus has a huge wound forming on his sides. The flesh wound still oozed blood and the entire right side of his body wore a purple-yellow smear of bruises. Jonah couldn't unsee it. He ran to the bathroom crying. He couldn't understand how this happened to Cyrus.

Later on, every thing had looked cleaned up on Cyrus. All of his cuts and wounds were patched up, thanks to Jonah. While Cyrus rested and recovered, Jonah couldn't even get a blink of sleep. After his mother and his friend getting hurt, it was too much for him to handle. He didn't know what to do.

In his mind he was imagining hundreds of scenarios of what happened to Cyrus. What if he was attacked by the guy from the baseball game who threw popcorn at him. What if he was attacked on his way to visit him and it's all Jonah's fault. Jonah looked at the time, 3 hours had passed. Three hours of Jonah being lost in his thoughts. Another 2 hours went by and that's when the sound of agony snapped Jonah from his thoughts.

He looked to his right to see Cyrus waking up in pain. Crying in unbearable pain. Jonah immediately handed Cyrus the pills he gave his mom. Then Cyrus was out again.

First to wake up was Jonah's mom. She was still in pain but could managed to get up. Jonah heard his mom waking up from the kitchen floor and quickly tried to stop her from seeing Cyrus.

" Mom, are you ok" Jonah said running up to his mom, hugging her.

" Ouch, sweetie my back still hurts," She said wincing.

" Sorry mom, why don't I help you to your room and you relax. I'll make you breakfast," Jonah's offered. Ms. Beck agreed and Jonah helped guide his mother to her bed. He quickly turned on the tv for her and then went to the kitchen to cook for her.

Jonah was trying his best to hold his act together for his mom but he couldn't do it. He almost lost his mom last night and Cyrus. What would have happened if he wasn't there on time for them. Jonah realize he had been crying when tears fell into the pan of oil creating a sizzling noise. He then returned to his mothers room with a plate of eggs, toast and coffee. He handed his mom her medicine to take when eating but she refused again like she did for the last month.

" Mom, you need to take your medicine. Your getting worst everyday. Look at what happened to you yesterday."

" I'm fine sweetie, I just had a little accident but I'm fine. Your mommys not going anywhere I promise," she said as through the pill bottle across the room causing all the pills to scatter everywhere. This was it for Jonah, he couldn't watch his mom slowly fade away from him, he left the room.

He went to check on Cyrus who was now fluttering his eyes open. Cyrus tried getting up but everything hurt. His head hurt too much. His body hurt too much. It seemed that everything hurt too much. Slowly, his senses started to send reports back to his brain. There were bruises and cuts and wounds. He kept his eyes closed, not because he didn't want to see where he was, but he thought it would hurt too much to open them.

" Hey, woah woah woah. Calm down, and don't move you'll just feel more pain," Jonah said holding Cyrus down to the bed. He knew Cyrus must be freaking out having to wake up in his room, all scared and confused.

" Jonah?" Cyrus said finally regaining vision. Cyrus started panicking. He looked around to see that he was Jonah's room, on his bed, in Jonah's clothes.

" yeah it's me. Cyrus are you ok, are you still in pain?" Jonah asked worried.

" Yeah it hurts everywhere, " Cyrus groaned, feeling so much pain. Jonah handed Cyrus some more medicine which Cyrus gratefully took.

"I gave you a lot of painkillers, that should help you with the pain. You were in bad shape before I patched you up. Cyrus watch happened to you?" Jonah asked.

" I umm don't remember, " Cyrus said hoping not to talk about it but Jonah wouldn't except that answer.

" Can you try, like explaining how you ended up at my doorstep yesterday covered in scars and bruises."

Cyrus didn't want to answer the question. If he told Jonah the truth, Cyrus only feared what his stepfather would do.

" It's ok, you can tell me," Jonah said holding onto Cyrus, calming him down.

"I I c-can't" Cyrus cried out.

" I promise you that I will try to help you but you need to answer me, who did this to you?"

" m-my family, they did this to me. They didn't like what they saw at the game. I tried to run away but they got me. I felt it everywhere. Everywhere. They hit me one after the other, kick after kick, punch after punch. lash after lash and threat after threat. Then they dropped me off at the synagogue(Jewish church) and told me not to come back until I was cured," Cyrus cried out. He had never told anyone about what his family does to him, but Cyrus felt that maybe Jonah would be the one to save him.

" Your family did this to you, to their own son!" Jonah said getting angry that Cyrus has been living with these horrible people.

" Just my step dad and step brother, you don't need to worry. I deserve it" Cyrus added.

" Cyrus why would you say that, look at what they did to you. All of these lash marks on your back. Those purple bruises forming on your rib cage. And those cuts on your wrist" Jonah said getting more mad that Cyrus would think that this was acceptable.

" This wasn't them, I did this. It's what I deserve" Cyrus said looking at his scars on his wrist.

" You did this but why, why would you ever do this to yourself?" Jonah asked changing from a state of anger to sympathy.

" I told you it gets dark when I put my self down. This is what I deserve I deserve all of this. My family was doing the right thing by punishing me, I'm a disgrace to my religion. I embarrassed my whole family," Cyrus said crying.

Jonah didn't respond, he couldn't believe this. What Cyrus had to go through everyday. Living with that abusive family. How long has this been happening. How could he not noticed this, Cyrus must be the worlds greatest actor to not let this show at all. Jonah felt guilty, this was his fault. Jonah then picked up Cyrus's arms to look at the pain Cyrus inflicts on himself because he's ashamed of his sexuality. Jonah could see new and old cut scars on Cyrus wrist.

" You have to promise me, that you will never hurt your self again. Please Cyrus. I care for you and I don't want your to hurt your self" Jonah cried out. He felt responsible for all this.

" I promise" Cyrus said. This time Cyrus meant it. Knowing how much Jonah care for him had changed Cyrus's perspective on life. He finally felt that he mattered by someone.

" This is all my fault, I invited you to the baseball game, I kissed you. I'm the reason why this all happened. I won't let you go back to those horrible people. Is their any other place you can go" Jonah asked Cyrus shook his head, he had no one family members he could trust.

" Well your always welcomed to stay at my house and I promise I won't kick you out like last time. Your safe here" Jonah reassured Cyrus.

" Ok, just stay here. You got to rest to get better. Here take this, its the bell I got for my mom to ring when she's sick in bed and needs help. Just give it ring when you need help," Jonah said handing Cyrus a mini bell. Cyrus laughed, Jonah was like his butler now. Cyrus gave the bell a ring.

" I'll take a glass of water, Mr. Beck," Cyrus asked pretending to be a fancy rich person.

" Please call me Alfred. And one glass of water coming right up" Jonah said as they both laughed.

Authors Note- let's see how well it goes for Cyrus and Jonah to be living together. And how it goes with Marty and Buffy on their date.


	19. Chapter 19

Third pov

"312 dollars!" Bex screamed out as she counted all the money she has. This isn't enough. That wasn't even enough to pay half the rent for the small apartment she still owns. Even though her and Andi moved back with Cece, she still has to pay for the apartment until she could find someone to buy it.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Andi asked rushing down to her mom after hearing her scream.

"I still don't have enough money for rent. Not for here or for the apartment we still own," Bex groaned in frustration.

"Isn't there anyone else you know that can loan you money?" Andi asked. Bex froze, there was one person but she swore never to talk to them again.

"Mom?" Andi asked seeing her mom tensed up.

"Uh, oh, don't worry about it. I'll think of something." Bex said. After Andi went back into her room, Bex bit her nails as she contemplated about pressing the call button on her phone. As she stared at the contact info of this person, she was overwhelmed with her memories with them. After a while she finally pressed the button but instantly regretted it.

"Oh no." she said trying to cancel the call but it was too late.

"Hello?" Bex heard come from her phone.

"Sorry, wrong number." Bex said in a different accent.

"Bex is that you?"

"Noooo." Bex replied.

"I know it's you, I can't talk right now but how about we meet at Toni's pizza after my gig?"

Bex didn't know how to response so she just hung up. Oh no, what do I do. Should I mean him? Bex looked at the money laid out on the counter, 312 wasn't enough money to pay for rent, she knew what she had to do. Then She collected all of the money and put it back inside the cookie jar and went to her room to think.

Bex laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get him out of her mind now that she's heard his voice. And by him she means her ex, Bowie , a.k.a Andi's father. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter. Why? Well, because to Bex, Bowie isn't a reliable guy. You see, when they first dated, they weren't your typical love birds, they were more like your typical troublemakers.

Bex was ashamed to admit the things she did as a teen but she's put that all in the past. She cleaned up her act the day her whole life changed.

It was the day after her and Bowie had spent the night together. Bex wasn't feeling too good so she went to the pharmacy to buy something. When she came back she quickly went to the bathroom.

Bex gasp as she stared the pregnancy test she held in her hands that tested positive. She was pregnant and at such a young age. She knew that this would change her whole life. She knew that she would have to get her act together for this child. She wanted to be a better mother than the mother she had. She wanted to give her child the best future.

Bex held the pregnancy test in her hands and walked out of the bathroom ready to tell Bowie. She didn't even notice that Bowie was gone. She called him only to hear his phone ringing inside his backpack. Bex looked inside the backpack to see tons of drugs. Bex gasp. She would have never had thought that Bowie would be a druggie.

Then she heard the doorbell ring, she thought it was Bowie. She was so angry that instead of telling him about her being pregnant she threw away the pregnancy test and was ready to yell at him for the drugs. But it wasn't Bowie at the door. It was the police.

Later that night, the police had locked up Bex despite her saying she was innocent. Bex was left in that jail cell all night all alone. Until the next morning when her parents came and bailed her out and they were not happy. That's when Bex's life completely changed.

~

Bex had finally made up her mind, what else did she have to lose? And who knows, she may get the money she needs. Bex got out of her car and made her way to Toni's pizza. Suddenly, Bex was attacked, with memories. She then realised where she was standing. It was the spot where her whole life changed, not in the way she expected. The spot where she first met Bowie.

Bex wiped her tears and fixed herself by looking at her reflection of the restaurant window. Bex entered the restaurant and took a seat. She was a little late but now as late as her guest.

30 minutes had past and still nothing. 60 minutes had past, still nothing . 90 minutes had past and still nothing. When 120 minutes past by, Bex was already a crying mess seeing the restaurant closing up and everyone leaving.

This was so stupid, she thought. Why did I think this would work. Bex left a tip on the table and ignored the sympathetic faces of the waitress who keep asking if she was still waiting for someone despite seeing Bex holding back her tears.

"Excuse me," Bex heard a man behind her say. She could only see he was wearing a big coat and was really dirty. She assumed he was another homeless man asking for money.

"Sorry, I don't have any money" Bex said as she quickly ran from the man. But the man followed.

"Get away!" Bex shouted. Then, the man grabbed Bex by her shoulder and turned her around. Bex pushed him off and reached out to get her phone.

"Bex, stop, it's me, Bowie." The man said as Bex looked up from her phone to see that the homeless looking man was actually who she planned to see tonight. Bowie took off his hood.

"Bowie?" Bex gasped. This wasn't not the Bowie she remember. He had bright bloodshot eyes, dark bags under his eyes. His cheeks were sunken in. He looked so much older and not in a good way. He looks so sick, sick like dying sick.

Bex was so disgusted by what Bowie has became, he really hasn't changed has he? She than reached out her hand to slap him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Bowie asked.

"That was for you being 2 hours late!" Bex screamed and then slapped him again.

"That's for leaving me 13 years ago!" Bex screamed again this time tears streaming down her face.

"This is for leaving me alone all night in that jail cell!"

"I cared about you and you decided needles where more important than being a father!" Bex cried out, using the last of her energy to punch his chest repeatedly and then fell down.

"Father? I'm a father?" Bowie asked.

"Oh don't pretend to care, even if I had told you before, it's not like it would change anything. You still look like the druggie you've always been" Bex argued. She was too mad to put up with him, this was the last straw for her. She then ran to her car and took off. 'How could I be so stupid?' Bex thought.

~

"Buffy?" Andi asked seeing Buffy at her house. Buffy looked different, she looked nervous. She was trembling but Andi didn't understand why.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Andi asked again.

"Can we talk in private, in your room?" Buffy asked. They two girls went to Andi's room and closed the door. Andi was seriously getting freaked out.

Buffy hesitated to tell Andi the truth. The truth about what happened at The Spoon. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it. It made her seem weak.

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on, tell me already, you seem so nervous for some reason." Andi asked.

"Me, nervous? No way. I'm not nervous. Ok, the truth is..." Buffy started but paused. She couldn't do this.

"Marty asked me on a date" Buffy said instead. Why would I say that, that's even worse, Buffy thought. Buffy was than startled by the sound of squealing coming from Andi's mouth.

"Ok, calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Not big deal? Buffy you're going on your first date. This is a big deal. See? I told you there was something going on between you two." Andi squeaked out again.

"Please don't make me go, I don't even know what to do on a date," Buffy added.

"You can't cancel on him," Andi said stunned, that Buffy was even considering to.

"Then come with me" Buffy added.

"No, I'll be a third wheel."

"Bring Gus," Buffy brought up.

"Gus? Why Gus?" Andi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because he pushed you out of the way of Beverley's prank. He practically saved your life. It's the least you can do for him."

"Fine, I'll ask but it doesn't mean he'll say yes." Andi said. She was starting to get more nervous around him now.

"If he's willing to take a bucket of blood or whatever the hell was in that bucket for you, than I'm guessing he likes you," Buffy added.

"I think your right." Andi said connecting the dots.

"When am I not." Buffy said.

Then the front door open revealing Bex holding a frying pan.

"Girls, what happened? What's with the screaming?" Bex said holding the frying pan up ready to attack.

"Mom, there's no intruder, we're fine and anyways your late. I screamed like 5 minutes ago," Andi said.

"Hey, don't judge me, I sleep like a log that's in a coma. Anyways, now I'm fully awake from my nap, thanks a lot. I'll be at the fridge if you need me" Bex said as she yawned and walked off. Andi and Buffy laughed and then continued on their conversation.

"How about this, we can practice for our date. We can get advice from Cyrus, he's been on a date" Andi thought.

"Don't you remember what happened when Cyrus went on a date? Do I have to show you the video Amber posted of him throwing up in his shoe?" Buffy pointed out.

"Oh yeah, ok so, not that idea. Why don't we have a practice date. You could pretend to be Marty and help me practice and I'll pretend to be Gus and help you practice."

"That plan sounds horrible." Buffy pointed out.

"Come on, it's the best plan we have. Are you in?" Andi asked

"Ok, fine, but don't make a big deal out of it."

"This is going to be so much fun, oh we should practice at The Spoon." Andi squealed.

"NO! Not The Spoon" Buffy yelled. She immediately covered her mouth and apologize as she saw she was scaring Andi.

"Why? What's wrong?" Andi asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just find a different place." Buffy said. She couldn't go back to The Spoon. Not after what happened. She couldn't handle being in that restaurant. Even though Marty's mom arrest the bad man, Buffy still felt vulnerable. She didn't feel safe anymore.

"Ok, fine, and I guess I could lay off the milkshakes. We'll find another place to eat at." Andi compromised and Buffy agreed to it.

Then the sound of screaming caught both their attentions. The two girls rushed down stairs to see Bex on the couch.

"Mom what's wrong?" Andi asked her mom who was staring at her phone with wide eyes.

"Ugh nothing just don't go on YouTube and look at what's trending. Just don't" Bex said still laying on the couch with a shocked face.

Andi and Buffy than went back to her room. Then Andi took out her laptop.

"You're looking at YouTube, aren't you?" Buffy asked

"Of course I am," Andi said. Buffy sat next to her as they looked through YouTube.

" OH MY GOD!!!" they both shouted as they saw what was number one on trending. It was none other than the video that took place at the baseball game. The baseball game that Cyrus and Jonah both went to, where they did something that blew up online. The video of them on the kiss cam. The video that will change everything for those two teens.

"Is that Cyrus?" Buffy asked.

"With Jonah." Andi added.

"Oh my god it is" Andi said shocked. Buffy on the other hand wasn't at all shocked . She knew that jyrus was going to happen eventually. She just didn't know how Andi would react.

"Andi, are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean look at how happy Cyrus looks in the video. I think it's the happiest we've seen him since his parents divorced."

"So your not mad at him?"

"Of course not, I've been friends with him since the first day of middle school, I'm not going to throw away our friendship over this." Andi said. Yeah she was a little hurt she wasn't the one to be with Jonah, but if she was being honest. She thinks her feeling for him have faded away over time.

"I think you should tell Cyrus that. I'm sure he's been hiding from you all day because of this," Buffy added. Even she hasn't seen Cyrus since before the game. She wondered how he was doing.

"Ok, let's go tell him." Andi said agreeing to the plan.

~

Bex dropped the two girls off at Cyrus' house to let them talk.

Buffy knocked on the door and waited next to Andi. Nothing had happened. They knocked again and again until Mrs. Goodman finally opened the door.

" Hello Mrs. Goodman, is Cyrus here?" Andi asked.

"No, I just came home. He's not with you guys?" Mrs.Goodman asked.

"No."

"Then where could my son be? He's not missing is he?" Mrs. Goodman asked with tears.

"Uhh, you know what? Maybe he went to my house and I wasn't there. Just don't worry Mrs. Goodman we'll find your son." Buffy said trying to calm her down.

Mrs. Goodman closed the door as the two ladies left. She couldn't stop crying. Her son was gone and she didn't even realize. She walked past the living room to see her husband drunk and past out on the couch. Then she went to Cyrus's room to see the door knocked down. She gasped and cried out even more seeing blood stains on the floor.

"No, no, no." Mrs. Goodman cried out. She could only imagine what happened to her son. She knew deep down in her heart that her new husband did this. She wanted to leave him but she couldn't. She was trapped and now she's finally realized that now she's been putting her son in danger.

Authors Notes- Is this the end of Bowie or will he return? Will Cyrus be found? And how will the date go? Find out soon.


	20. Chapter 20

(Trigger warning: Suicide ideation)

It's been a couple of days since Cyrus had been living with Jonah. Jonah had been taking care of both Cyrus and his mom as they recovered from their injuries. Cyrus's face was healing up, the bruising was almost faded away and the cuts were healing too but the damage done to his body would take more time to heal. Whereas for Jonah's mom she was almost recovered and ready to start walking.

Jonah sat wide awake next Cyrus who was asleep. Still, Jonah hadn't any sleep since both Cyrus and his mom got hurt. He couldn't go to sleep with those memories and thoughts in his head. It's like he was drowning in his thoughts. All he wanted was to sleep and forget everything.

Jonah's focus turned to Cyrus who was turning back and forth in his sleep. His breathing was getting louder. Jonah could hear Cyrus crying out in fear. He was having another nightmare of his stepdad again. Jonah gently shook Cyrus to wake him up, telling him "It's not real" over and over again until Cyrus sprinted up screaming in terror.

Jonah held onto Cyrus, calming him down. He wrapped his arms around him, comforting him. But even that didn't calm down Cyrus. Cyrus was hyperventilating. The blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook. His feet tingled. He felt the walls closing in on him. The room was spinning. He could imagine the yells of his stepfather kicking down the door.

Shaking Cyrus wasn't working, Jonah had to try something else. He leaned in towards Cyrus's face and connected his lips upon Cyrus's lips. The shaking stopped and Jonah felt Cyrus kissing back. Before Cyrus felt as if he was dying, now he feels as if he's safe. All of his worries and panics had vanished. He finally felt safe enough to open his eyes. The two teens pulled apart to catch their breaths.

"You're safe now." Jonah said as he cupped his hands around Cyrus's face, looking into his eyes.

"You kissed me, why?" Cyrus asked.

"I saw you having a panic attack, I had to calm you down somehow..." Jonah started, he then took a deep breathe for what he was about to say next.

"-and because I like you," Jonah said. Jonah felt his heartbeat stop as he waited for Cyrus's response.

"You do?" was all Cyrus could say. He always thought that his feelings for Jonah were one sided.

"The day of the baseball game, I didn't kiss you out of peer pressure. I did it because I wanted to. Cyrus, I like you."

This was too much for Cyrus to process. Learning that the guy he's liked since the first day of middle school likes him back. Cyrus was always use to bad things happening to him. Now that Jonah likes him, he didn't know what to say. For the first time, Cyrus had finally had a win for once.

Jonah was starting to regret he ever said that since Cyrus didn't respond. He felt ashamed to confess that to Cyrus who he thought was probably upset with him. Jonah looked down in shame.

"Just forget I ever said anything. I'm sorry I even said that," Jonah said. He began to get off the bed, but felt pressure of his arm. Cyrus held onto Jonah's arm, hinting for him to stay.

"Of course I like you." Cyrus said back.

"Really?"

"Just kiss me, you dummy." Cyrus said this time being the one to kiss Jonah. With that the two teens kissed.

As the two two teens kissed, the door opened. It was Jonah's mom who had painfully crawled out of bed and tried as best she could to get to her son after hearing screaming.

"Oh my, " Mrs. Beck still on the floor. The two boys pulled apart quickly, now both turning bright red.

"Mom, what are you doing out of bed?" Jonah asked as he helped his mom up.

"Forget about me, what's going on here. You didn't tell me you had guest over," Mrs. Beck said looking at guest in her son's bed.

"Is this Cyrus? How long has he been here? Oh my, what happened to him?" Mrs. Beck asked seeing Cyrus all beat up. She then almost fell back since she was still weak from the accident.

"Let's you to bed mom, you still need to recover. I'll tell you everything." Jonah said as he helped guided his mom back to her bed. He wrapped a blanket around his mom and took a deep breath before telling her about everything.

~

After last night, Cyrus felt a hundred times better, he was even up and out of bed. The same energy he felt during the baseball game was back. Cyrus walk out of the room and found Jonah sitting at the table. He seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Jonah," Cyrus called out. Jonah snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was sitting at his kitchen table. He must have sat here after telling his mom about everything. She took the news surprising well.

"Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept." Cyrus asked.

"I'm fine, are you hungry?" Jonah asked trying to change the subject.

"Starving." Cyrus said hearing his stomach growl.

"We still have a lot of muffins leftover that my mom made," Jonah said remembering the tons of muffins his mom made during her manic episode.

"No offense but you've given me so many muffins since I've been here.I'm kinda tired of them." Cyrus confessed.

"Yeah, me too. You want pancakes?"

"Sounds great." Cyrus said. Jonah went into the kitchen and started to take out all of the ingredients. Cyrus came and watched.

"What's wrong?" Jonah asked seeing Cyrus watching over him.

"Nothing, I just never really cooked before," Cyrus said looking intrigued my Jonah's cooking skills.

"You want to try?" Jonah asked handing Cyrus an egg.

"Oh, I don't know how."

"It's easy. I'll show you." Jonah said demonstrating how to crack an egg. Cyrus took the egg and observed it. He never held an egg before, he looked at it and shook it.

"Don't shake the egg, do what I just showed you," Jonah said stopping Cyrus who was vigorously shaking the egg. Cyrus cracked the egg on the sided of the bowl like Jonah showed him and immediately dropped the egg as the egg yolk spilled onto his hand.

"Eww, it's so slimy," Cyrus said in disgust as he washed his hands.

"Ok, so, eggs aren't your thing, that's ok. Why don't you mix all the ingredients together." Jonah said handing Cyrus a whisk. Jonah watch as Cyrus whisked the ingredients very slowly.

"You have to mix faster and harder, like this," Jonah said as he placed his arm around Cyrus's and help him mix.

Then Jonah heated up the pan and poured in the pancake batter. He showed Cyrus how to flip the pancake and then handed him the spatula.

"You can do it Cyrus, I believe in you," Jonah cheered.

"You're right, I got this," Cyrus smiled as he began to scoop up the pancake. With Cyrus being too excited he flipped the pancake too high and it landed on the ceiling.

"Pooh" Cyrus frowned looking at the pancake on the ceiling.

"Ok, why don't I take it from here," Jonah said carefully taking the spatula away from Cyrus.

Jonah had now flipped the last of the pancakes and served Cyrus and himself. They both sat next to each other starting at their plate of pancakes.

"Bon appetit." Jonah joked as he and Cyrus both took a bite of their pancakes.

"Eww, I think we forgot to add sugar." Cyrus said immediately spitting it out into his napkin.

"You're right, these are docious atrocious. Guess we're having muffins again." Jonah said as Cyrus sighed.

~

Later on, two teens had cleaned up their mess and had laid on the couch while cuddling and watching a movie.

"Hey, about last night," Jonah brought up.

"Yeah?"

"Did you call me a dummy?" Jonah questioned.

"I had to when you thought I didn't like you," Cyrus explained.

Then the doorbell rang. The two boys groaned, neither of them wanted to get up. After playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Cyrus lost and had to open the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his mom.

"Mom?" Cyrus asked, scared that his stepfather might be with her.

"Cyrus! You're alive! I tracked your phone here." Mrs. Goodman said in relief. Then Jonah went to see who was at the door with his mom following right behind.

"Who's at the door?" Jonahs mom asked as she walked up to the door.

"YOU! What are you doing with my son! Cyrus get out of there, she's the crazy lady that attacked me during work!" Cyrus's mom shouted as she pointed at Mrs.Beck . She then went up to her son and grabbed his hand.

"We're leaving!" she shouted.

"No!" Cyrus said pulling away from his mother's grip.

"But Cyrus, that woman is crazy. She's a horrible mother. I don't trust her around you."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Mrs. Beck said repeatedly. She felt so much guilt. She had always tried to be a good person but her mental illness gets in her way. She didn't mean to hurt Cyrus's mom. Hearing Mrs.Goodman say those awful things about her was too much for her so she left the scene.

"Hey, my mom is a great mother. She's just sick but that's not her fault," Jonah argued. Yeah his mom can be a pain when she doesn't want to take her medicine but to Jonah he saw his mom as a good person.

"Nothing about that women is normal. She attacked me the other day by throwing dishes at me, one cutting my face. I don't want her to be near my son and hurt him. Cyrus, come back home with me." Mrs. Goodman asked her son one last time.

"No! Not until that monster and his son moves out. He almost killed me mom and you don't even care," Cyrus argued back.

"But I do care." Mrs.Goodman said back.

"Then leave him, mom," Cyrus said. If his mom truly cared for him then she would leave her new husband who was abusing her son.

"You know I can't, he'll hit me too if I don't listen to him," Mrs. Goodman explained.

"All you care about is yourself. That's not what a mom is supposed to be like. You are not my mom, your just a coward." Cyrus said finally standing up to his mom. Even he realised what he said was over the line but he was telling the truth. Mrs. Goodman took the hint and left, obviously she wasn't wanted here.

Tears streamed down Cyrus's face as he watched his mom leave. Jonah closed the door and hugged him because he knows what's it's like for family to walk out on you.

"It'll be alright." Jonah said as he hugged Cyrus.

"How do you know?"

" Because last year, my dad walked out that door and never came back," Jonah revealed. He doesn't like talking about his dad but it seemed like Cyrus was in the position he was when his family left him. He wanted to make Cyrus feel better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Cyrus said. This was the first time he had ever heard Jonah talk about his family.

"It's fine, I mean it hurts at first but it gets easier over time," Jonah reassured Cyrus. He then put the movie back on to help clear Cyrus's mind. While watching the movie, Jonah realized his mom wasn't in the room.

Jonah got up and went to go find her. He knew she must have felt awful after hearing what Mrs. Goodman said about her. He checked her room but she wasn't there. The sound of faint crying caught his attention. It was coming from the bathroom.

-TRIGGER WARNING-

"Mom are you ok? The lady left, she won't bother us again. You can come out now." Jonah said as he knocked on the door. Jonah was growing more worried when he couldn't hear any more crying.

"Mom?" Jonah called out again. Jonah slowly opened the bathroom door and saw a huge mess. All of his mom's pills were scattered all over the floor and everything was pushed off the counters. It was like a tornado had struck his bathroom. Then in the corner, Jonah could see the back of his mom.

He then walked up to his mom and gave her a comforting hug. Then he felt cold liquid cover his hands, he looked at his hands to see blood. Jonah panicked seeing all the blood on his hands, it was his mom's blood. He looked at his mom to see that she had slit her wrists. Blood was spilling everywhere.

"No, no, no! Mom, stay with me." Jonah said as he held onto his shaking mom. He wrapped his hands around her slit wrist trying to stop the bleeding but it was too much blood.

"Mommy's fine," Mrs. Beck mumble out softly. Everything was getting blurry for Jonah's vision as tears filled his eyes. He cried out for help as he wrapped a towel around his moms wrist.

"HELP!" Jonah cried out as he held on to his moms bleeding body. He saw his mom's eyes slowly closing. Cyrus had now came to the scene. He screamed seeing all the blood. Jonah yelled at him to call the ambulance. Cyrus quickly ran to the phone and called the paramedics.

"No, mom. Don't leave me. Not you too." Jonah cried but it was too late his mom had closed her eyes.

Authors note- wow what a plot twist. I'm sorry please don't hate me for this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

General Pov

" Ok explain why we're at Starbucks instead of The Spoon. We always go there. The workers there know us by name and already know what we're going to order before we even sit down," Andi asked as she and Buffy sat down.

" Just don't question it. We're here to practice remember, " Buffy said, annoyed of hearing about The Spoon.

Andi noticed how Buffy's hands were shaking and how she kept looking behind her shoulder. Andi knew something was going on with her, she just didn't know what.

" Buffy what's wrong. Your all shaky and nervous. You keep looking behind you like someone's after you," Andi pointed out.

" I said I'm fine, now can we please do what we came here for, so we can leave," Buffy said with more anger in her tone. Buffy didn't like being out in public like this. She felt as if she could be sexually assaulted again at any moment. But she didn't want to show that she was scared so she agreed to hang out with Andi today to get her off her case.

Andi pulled out flash cards from her bag and shuffled them. She had spent the night before coming up with the perfect questions and scenarios to practice with.

" Ok Buffy, pretend I'm Marty. What do you do if Marty says he's cold?" Andi asked reading a flashcard, she looked up to see that Buffy wasn't listening. She was still looking over her shoulder and around the store, again.

" what?" Buffy asked seeing that Andi was talking to her.

" what do you do if Marty says he's cold?" Andi asked again.

" I don't know throw hot water at him or something," Buffy replied.

" Buffy you can't do that, it's a date you have to be nice. Try again, what do you do if Marty says its cold?"

" well damn Marty, I can't control the weather."

" Not the right answer but it's the closest thing as being nice as I can see you being so I'll take it," Andi said and then handed Buffy the stack of flashcards.

" Ok Andi pretend I'm Gus, what do you do if he reaches his hand out?" Buffy ask.

" Oh I take out measuring tape and measure his wrist so I can make us matching bracelets," Andi replied.

" No Andi, who does that? It said on the card to hold hands. Boy do we need practice," Buffy sighed.

" Buffy were you expecting someone?" Andi asked.

" no, why?"

" That guy keeps watching us," Andi said pointing to the guy in the corner table. Buffy was growing more nervous. She didn't know the guy but she saw he was all alone just like the guy who harassed her at The Spoon. He had black curly hair and was wearing a dirty coat.

" Just forget it, it's not like he's going to come up here," Buffy's said but she was still going to keep an eye on him, just in case.

" Uh Buffy he's walking this way," Andi pointed out. Buffy turned around to see the guy walking their way. Something snapped in Buffy as she got up and slammed the guy to the wall. Andi was so shocked, she never seen Buffy act out like this.

" Why are you spying on us!" Buffy yelled as she surrounded him against the wall.

" Well aren't you a feisty girl," He said as he put his hands in the air indicating he surrendered.

" Buffy let him go. He's not going to hurt us," Andi said.

" No, I've dealt with people like him. I know what he's here for. He's going to lower us into his house to do god knows what with us. He's just like the rest of them, a monster," Buffy said, with one tear streaming down her face. Buffy then realized what she just said. She ran to the bathroom. She didn't understand why she just broke out like that. She poured some water on her face and tried to calm down.

" Buffy, what happened?" Andi said, now entering the bathroom and seeing Buffy pacing back and forth.

" I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what's happening to me."

" What did you mean by you've dealt with people who lower kids into their houses. It sounded like you were describing a pedifile, like you've encountered one," Andi thought out loud. Buffy didn't respond, instead she looked down in shame.

" Buffy no, tell me I'm not right," Andi said as she realized what she said was right.

" it happened at The Spoon, I was waitressing a table when the guy kept touching me. I tried to brush it off but then he wouldn't stop. Now everywhere I go I just think that it's going to happen again. I just don't know what to do," Buffy cried out. Andi went and gave her crying friend a hug.

" It's going to be ok. I promise," Andi reassured her friend. She never in her whole life seen Buffy break out like this. Buffy had always been the strong one in the group. Seeing her so broken like this was scaring Andi.

" Buffy how can I fix this. I want to help?"

" Marty and his family are already helping out. I'll be fine Andi, it'll just take some time. My brothers waiting for me at home. I'm going to go," Buffy lied. She doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

" do you want me to come?" Andi asked.

" No, me and my brother plans. And don't tell anyone about this," Buffy said right as she left.

Andi just stood there in the same spot in the bathroom processing what had happened. She didn't want to leave Buffy alone but she pushed Andi away. Andi thought it'd be best to, give Buffy some personal space. Cleary Buffy doesn't feel comfortable talking about her situation just yet, and Andi respected that.

Andi was about to take out her phone and text your mom to pick her up when she felt that her phone was not in her pocket. Andi went back to the table and picked up her phone. She was about to leave when the same guy from earlier approached her.

" Look I'm sorry about my friend but can you please stop following me," Andi asked him.

" Just give me a sec to explain everything. I'm a friend of Bex," he said.

" You mean Bex as in Rebecca Mack?" Andi asked to make sure they were on the same page.

" Oh yeah, we go way back to high school."

" Bex never mentions anything about her past or her friends. I didn't even think she had any," Andi said.

" Well she does and I'm one of them. I'm Bowie."

" I'm Andi and I'm sure Bex would love to see you again. I could bring you to our house. She's been really on edge lately, she could use a friend," Andi suggested.

" Really?"

" Yeah it'll be great. I'll walk you over," Andi said as she left with Bowie.

~

" So this is our house. I'll go check upstairs for Bex. Just stay here," Andi told Bowie as she went upstairs. Bowie looked around the house. It been years since he was in this house. He was surprised CeCe wasn't home to kick him out. Bowie looked at all the framed pictures on the wall. One of them caught his attention, a picture Bex right after she gave birth to her newborn daughter. Bowie never realized how much Bex had moved on from him. How she could start a family with someone else.

"Ok so she not in her room. I think she might be at work at the fringe, " Andi said now entering the living room. She saw Bowie staring at the picture of Bex in the hospital.

"Oh that's the picture of my mom after she had me," Andi said.

" Wait, your the baby in the picture? So Bex is your mom? Who's the father?" Bowie asked with a touch of anger in his tone.

" I don't know I've never met my dad. Bex never want to talk about it," Andi said as she looked down.

" I have to go," Bowie said, slamming the door on his way out.

" That was weird" Andi thought.

~

Bex was now at the fringe, working a double shift to help get more money. She was in the back unboxing new shipments.

" Bex there's some creepy hobo asking for you up front," Bex's boss Brittany said.

" Creepy hobo?" Bex said as she went went to the front. Bex should have known that her boss was talking about Bowie who was now in the store.

" You! I told you stay away from me," Bex shouted.

" is Andi my daughter?" Bowie asked.

" How do you about Andi?" Bex asked scared that he's talked to her.

" Answer the damn question. Is she my daughter?" Bowie asked again raising his voice. Bex didn't answer, she just froze. She was scared that he would go after Andi.

" I knew it. How could you keep this from me!"

" You stay away from her. Leave her out of this. I won't have you ruining her life like you did mine!" Bex demanded.

" She's my daughter. I have every right to be in her life. I will get to know my daughter. You can't stop me," Bowie said one last time before he ran out of the store.

Bex panicked. Her daughter was in danger. Bowie was not a person you could trust. Bex quickly ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to the house. Bex could only imagine what is happening back at the house.

Bex ran out of the car and into her house. She couldn't find Andi downstairs. She ran upstairs and found her in her room.

" Andi, your ok.Thank God," Bex said in relief as she hugged her daughter.

" Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be. Mom you'll never believe who I met today. This guy said he was your friend-"

" He approached you!" Bex gasped.

" Yeah why? He seemed like a nice guy. I just wanted to surprise you with him because you've been on edge lately. I thought you'd be happy to see your old friend?"

" Andi you can't trust him. Don't you ever go near him again. Promise me," Bex begged her daughter.

" What why? What's the big deal? He's just an old friend of yours?"

" He's not my friend Andi. He's your dad," Bex blurted out but immediately covered her mouth.

" He's my dad!" Andi said with a jaw dropped expression.

" Andi, Bowie is not the person you think he is. He's not a person you could trust or rely on. Don't you ever talk to him again."

" What? How could you say that, he's my dad. I just learned who my dad is and you want me to stay away from him. No, I won't. I want to get to know my dad," Andi argued back.

" No Andi! I forbid you from seeing him!" Bex demanded this time raising her voice. The first time she had ever shouted at her daughter. Bex felt guilty but she had to protect her daughter. Andi was so hurt that she locked herself in the bathroom. She wasn't going to listen to her mom, she was going to see her dad again.


	22. 22

General pov

( Trigger warning- suicidal thoughts)

Andi had waited till her mom had fallen asleep to sneak out. Her mom wasn't lying when she said she sleeps like a log in a comma. Andi went out to go see her dad again. She went to the one place where she knew he'd be at. She entered Starbucks to find Bowie at the table her and Buffy were sitting at earlier.

" I'd knew you'd come," Bowie smiled.

" I know who you are," Andi blurted out.

" You do. Did Bex tell you something bad because I promised I'm not what she says about me. I've changed."

" She said that you're my dad. Then she told me to stay away from you. She called you a bad person but you don't seem like one. I'm not going to listen to her, I want to get to the real you."

" And I want to get to know my daughter," Bowie added. Half an hour had past of the two of them telling each other about themselves. Andi was so surprised to find out that her dad was in a band. And Bowie was surprised to find out his daughter was such a creative person. Andi showed him the bracelet she made from scratch.

The conversation between the two of them had been interrupted by the sound of ringing coming from Andi's phone. Andi guessed it was her mom calling her but she was way off. She saw that Cyrus was calling her. Andi immediately went to the bathroom for some privacy to answer the call.

" Cyrus where are you? Are you ok? Buffy and I had been looking everywhere for you," And I said. She waited for Cyrus's response but all she could hear was crying from the phone.

"I-I'm at the hospital with Jonah. There was a-an accident," Cyrus cried out.

" Ok, calm down. I'll meet you there," Andi replied. Andi panicked, she didn't know who was hurt but it must have been bad. Andi ran out of the bathroom and explained what happened to Bowie. He agreed to drop her off at the hospital.

~

Andi had met up with Buffy in the parking lot. Buffy also go the call from Cyrus. The two girls ran into the hospital to find their friends. They found Cyrus sitting in the patient room, shaking in his chair.

" Cyrus," Andi gasp seeing the cuts and bruises on his face.

" Who did that to you?"Buffy asked already forming fist.

" That's not why we're at the hospital. We're here because of Jonah's mom. She tried to kill herself." Cyrus explained.

" Oh my god, where's Jonah is he ok?" Andi asked.

" He's in the room with the doctor. Only family members are allowed inside."

" Is she going to survive?" Buffy asked.

" I'm not sure. She lost a lot of blood. It was a total horror show. There was blood everywhere. I can't image what Jonah must be going through. I'm so worried about him," Cyrus said concerned.

" Is it because he's your boyfriend?" Andi asked. Cyrus looked shocked by the question.

" What, I uh don't know. Why would you ask that?" Cyrus said trying not to sound suspicious, but failed badly.

" She saw the video," Buffy replied.

" it's online," Cyrus said with a shocked expression. At first he couldn't believe when he saw the video of him and Jonah at the baseball game on the news but now he found out its online.

" Number one on trending to be exact," Buffy added.

" Andi, please don't be mad. I know you liked Jonah, and it was wrong of us to kiss but-"

" Cyrus calm down. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you two. You seem so much happy when your with him," Andi said trying to calm down her worried friend.

" So we're still friends?" Cyrus asked.

" Of course we are. And friends shouldn't keep secrets like that from each other. We've been friends since the first day of middle school, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Andi said, hinting for Cyrus to tell them everything that's happened.

" So Cyrus, are you going to tell us who did that to your face?" Buffy asked, still ready to fight the person who did that.

" Buffy, if I tell you. There's nothing you can do about it. You can't fix it. You'll just make it worst," Cyrus explained.

"You know I can't promise that. Whoever hurt you, is going to pay," Buffy said with the wild look forming in her eyes.

" Buffy you can't do that. It wasn't some random kid from school who did this. It was my step dad," Cyrus said but regretted it.

" You're step dad did this to you!" Both Buffy and Andi shouted at the same time.

" What? How? Why would he do that? Cyrus you need to tell someone. The police or child services. This isn't right Cyrus," Buffy added.

" I can't. If my step dad finds out that I've told people about what he does to me, I'm dead," Cyrus whispered.

" Then let me help. I know a lawyer who can help you. She can send your dad to jail and you won't have to ever see him again," Buffy told Cyrus.

" who is it?" Cyrus asked, although he saw no hope of being rescued from his abusive stepfather.

" It's Marty's mom, she helped me out when I needed help. She can help you Cyrus," Buffy explained.

" You should do it Cyrus," Andi added.

" I'll think about it," Cyrus said. The three friends attention turned to the doctor walking out of the room where Jonah and his mom were in.

" Doctor, how is she?" Cyrus asked.

" You called just in time. We managed to heal her up, although she did lose a lot of blood. She will make it. If I were you, I'd be more worried for her son. He seems off, you should take him home to recover. This kind of stuff can mess up a kid his age," the doctor told the group of friends. The doctor let the friends inside the room to get Jonah.

Mrs. Beck laid sleeping on the bed with tube and wire connect to her, liked you'd see in the movies. Next to her was her son, who was holding her hand. Jonah wouldn't let go of his mom, he sat next praying for her to be ok.

" Jonah," Cyrus called out. Jonah didn't respond, he still sat next to his mom.

Cyrus walked up to Jonah to see that he still had blood all over his clothes and hands.

" Jonah, why don't we take you home to change. And you can come back tomorrow," Cyrus asked one more time. Jonah held onto his mom's hand one last time before standing up. He still had the same look on his face from finding his mom bleeding out, the look of terror and fear. The group of friends walked Jonah out of the hospital and drove him to back to his house. The car ride with Buffy's brother was quiet. Jonah didn't say or do anything but look out the window.

~

 

The car stopped in front of Jonah's house and Cyrus walked with Jonah inside. Jonah had walked off to his room, not letting Cyrus follow him. Cyrus would have gone after him but he'd figured that Jonah just needed some space.

Cyrus couldn't help but feel guilty. If his mom would have never had shown up, then Jonah's mom wouldn't have done what she did. Cyrus was lost in his thoughts for quite some time. He was snapped out of them by the sound of crying. He followed the sound into the bathroom. Cyrus opened the door to find Jonah crying as he cleaned up his mom's blood on the floor.

" Jonah stop," Cyrus said as he pulled Jonah away from the scene.

" It's all my fault," Jonah whispered repeatedly as Cyrus held onto him.

" This wasn't your fault Jonah, and I won't let you clean this up. The doctor told you to go rest and recover," Cyrus explained.

" I can't leave the bathroom like this," Jonah replied. The bathroom was still like it was before. All the items on the counter were pushed off and on the floor, all of the medicine bottles where emptied out and the pills were scattered all over the floor and the blood was still spattered on the floor.

" Ok fine. We'll clean this up and then you have to promised me you'll go rest," Cyrus compromised. Jonah agreed and Cyrus went off to get more cleaning rags from the kitchen.

Jonah started to put the items on the floor back to their normal spots. He then started to collect all the pills that were scattered on the floor.

Jonah stared at the pills he had gathered in his hands. He stared at the handful of pills that could end it all for him. A million thoughts were running inside his head. His hand were shaking and trembling as he brought his hands closer to his face.

" Jonah stop, what are you doing?" Cyrus said as he knocked the pills out of Jonah's hand.

" It's not what it looks like. I swear." Jonah argued, now crying even more.

"You were going to take those weren't you?" Cyrus asked. Tears started to stream down Cyrus's face, he knew that Jonah would have taken those pills if he hadn't stopped him. Cyrus had almost lost his boyfriend right now.

" Cyrus I would never. I was just counting them. I promised I would never do that. I'm sorry for scaring you," Jonah said but Cyrus knew he was lying.

" I believe you, how about you go to bed and I'll take care of this," Cyrus said using a difference tone, a more calming tone. Cyrus walked Jonah to his bed and watched over him. Jonah had fallen asleep in an instant. It must have been from the lack of sleep Jonah had been getting. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten even an hours worth of sleep.

Now Cyrus was the one staying up all night watching over Jonah. Cyrus was now scared of leaving Jonah alone. He still couldn't believe that Jonah was capable of even thinking about taking all those pills. Cyrus could barely recognized Jonah anymore. Cyrus feels as the Jonah he's always liked, was now gone


	23. Chapter 23

General pov

Cyrus flinched up at the sound of the doorbell. As he began to restore his vision, he saw Jonah still sound asleep next to him. Then Cyrus remembered what had happened the night before. Cyrus sighed in relief seeing Jonah alive.

The knocking from the door kept coming. Cyrus rushed to door to see that it was Andi and Buffy.

" what are you guys doing here in the morning," Cyrus asked as he yawned.

" Cyrus it's the middle of the afternoon, you barely woke up?"

" it was long night," Cyrus said looking down as he remembered the incident with Jonah.

" I'm calling a group meeting, we need to talk. It's been forever since we had one and so much has happened," Andi said. She knew she's been wanting to tell them about meeting her dad and she knew Cyrus need someone to talk too and Buffy need to tell them what happened to her.

The three friends sat down and began talking. The good hair crew were close, they could tell each other anything. And they were there for each other. They would fight but always come back together.

~

" Wow," all three members of the group said at once after hearing about each other's problems.

Buffy finally felt safe enough to tell her friends about what happened to her at the spoon and how Marty and his family helped her, Cyrus had felt safe enough to tell his friends about the abuse at home and about living with Jonah, and Andi had confessed to her friends about meeting her dad.

The three friends felt relieved to get that off their chest.

" That's it, we all deserve some fun. Cyrus you should come with us to the virtual arcade today with Marty and Gus," Andi asked Cyrus.

" Why with Marty and Gus, did I miss something?" Cyrus asked. Then took a moment to connect the dots.

" You guys are going on a double date, since when did you guys get boyfriends?"

" Hold up, I have not committed to any relationship. It's just a one time thing between me and Marty," Buffy explained, by even she knew she was lying.

" And what about you Andi, are you and Gus a thing?" Cyrus asked.

" What, no that's crazy, I'm just going to support Buffy but I didn't want to be a third wheel so I asked Gus to come. You should come, we need a break and have some fun together," Andi asked

" But I can't leave Jonah, he needs me. He's been acting different," Cyrus said. Buffy looked across the room to see Jonah asleep. She walked towards him and clapped next to his ear. Cyrus flinched back at the loud noise but Jonah still remained asleep

" He seems sound asleep to me. Cyrus I know you care for him but you should give him some space. When I lost my dad, I just wanted to be alone. Just let him recover and come with us," Buffy said. The look that Buffy was giving Cyrus was starting to scare him. He knew he had no choose.

"Fine I'll go but it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it," Cyrus said in mopey tone.

~

Cyrus and Buffy currently stood hiding behind a bush near Cyrus's house.

" Buffy I don't want to do this," Cyrus whined

" You need to go get the rest of your stuff and stop wearing Jonah's clothes. They're too loose on you and everyone can tell,"Buffy said.

" So I'll tuck in my shirt, problem solved. Now let's go before we're caught," Cyrus said, his heartbeat increased more every second that past as they stayed there. The fear of being caught by his stepfather haunted Cyrus's head.

" I see no cars in the driveway, I think no ones home. Now's your chance to go grab your stuff to take back to Jonah's house," Buffy's said.

Buffy stayed outside as lookout as Cyrus quickly ran into his house. He tried not to take his time, being in that house hurted him.

Cyrus started panicking looking at his blood still on the floor of his bedroom where his step father had beaten him. It was still there and the door was still knocked down. Cyrus snapped out of his thoughts and quickly tried to pack his stuff.

Cyrus froze as he heard the sound of footsteps. Cyrus reassured himself that it must be Buffy.

" Buffy?" Cyrus whispered. Cyrus grew more scared and gathered the last of his things and was about to leave when he felt pressure on his arm.

" Cyrus, your back," Mrs. Goodman said as she grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug.

" I'm not back to stay, I came for my stuff. I will never come back here as long as that monster continues to live here," Cyrus said backing away from his mom. He finally saw her face and gasp. It looks like his step dad found his latest victim. Mrs. Goodman had a black eye and cuts on her lip.

" Is that why you wanted me back so he can abuse me and not you. All you care about is yourself," Cyrus said as he ran off. Cyrus and Buffy met up and walked back to Jonah's house.

~

After Andi left Jonah's house she went back home. She was so excited to have some fun with her friends and to hang out with Gus. She began to get ready but stopped when she heard the front door of the house being open and the sound of her mom calling, more like yelling out her full name.

"Andi Mack!" Bex yelled out. Andi knew she was in trouble if her mom used her full name. Bex must have found out that she snuck out last night. Andi carefully walked down stairs and put on an innocent face.

" Yes mother," she said trying to sound innocent.

" Where were you last night. I came to check in on you. I felt about about yelling at you but then you were gone. You had me worried sick. Where were you, I was so close to calling the police," Bex shouted.

" I was at the hospital supporting Jonah, his mom almost died."

" Oh my god is he ok, but that still doesn't change the fact that you snuck out of the house without my permission. You need a punishment. Like ummm..." Bex said but stop to think. She's never gave her daughter a punishment before.

" Should I go to my room and think about what I've done," Andi suggested.

" Ok fine but that's not really original. Let's make it the whole day. Yeah that's right you're grounded for the whole day. No coming out your room at all today, do you understand?" Bex demanded.

" I understand," Andi said as she pretended to be sad. She turned around and went her room. She jumped with joy as she continued to get ready for the date. While Bex thinks Andi's in her room thing about what she's done, she'll be off having fun with her friends.

~

" Thanks for the ride," Andi said she and Bowie arrived at the virtual arcade.

" No problem. I'm just happy to see you again," Bowie added. He looked back at his daughter to see that she was nervous.

" what's wrong" He asked

" I'm just nervous, I've never been on a date before."

" Andi, you have nothing to worry about. Your an amazing young women and you look so beautiful. Whoever your date is will be lucky to be out with you. Now go have fun," Bowie reassured his daughter. Andi smiled and gave her dad a hug. Andi was about to leave when she heard Bowie began to cough. Not like a normal cough, it sounded like the kind you hear in hospitals. Andi started to get scared.

" Are you ok?" Andi asked. Bowie shook his head as he coughed even more. He told Andi to go to her date. Andi left the car but still felt bad about leaving her dad, he didn't seem ok.

As Bowie violently coughed, he saw blood on his hands. He knew he was getting worse.

~

Andi pov

As I enter the virtual arcade I spot my friends at a table. One side was Buffy who was leaning on Marty's shoulder and at the end was Cyrus who was on his phone, then on the other side of the table I saw Gus.

He was wearing a sweater and vest. He look, so cute. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do on dates. They make it look so easy in the movies.

"Andi?" I heard a voice say. I snap out of my thoughts and see Gus. I didn't realize how long I had been thinking.

" y-you look very nice-pretty no, you look beautiful," Gus stutter. At least I wasn't the only nervous. I can't believe he said that. Maybe things can work out for us. Then Gus handed me a flower and walk us over to the table with everyone else.

Ughhh I don't know what to say. It's been five minutes since our food came and me and Gus have just been smiling awkwardly at each other. What do your even talk about on a date. The weather? Sports? School?

I'm so hopeless. Gus must think I'm so boring. I see Buffy and Marty who actually look like a couple. Seriously the way that they both look at each other, how are they not dating. And they're even talking to each other. I can't believe this but I should take notes from Buffy about dating.

~

Buffy's pov

" You want half my fries, you never order them and you always regret it," I ask Marty as we swap condiments on our burgers. Marty knows I hate pickles so I give him mine and I know he hates tomatoes so we switch.

" That's ok, they taste better when I steal them from you and you pretend not to see," Marty replied.

"Ugh weirdo," I say shoulder bumping him.

" Guilty. Oh hey forgot your extra napkins. I'm on it" Marty said as he left. Wow he knows me so well. It's almost like we are a couple. No, what am I thinking, this is a one time thing between us. I mean Marty seem like a nice guy but would it really work between us.

There was a small part of me that never wanted this to end but another part that said that I'm just going to get hurt. And I guess that part of me was right, I was going to get hurt. I see Marty talking to some girl by the counter. Why am I getting jealous it's not like we're dating. But did he have do flirt with her in front of me. I see Marty coming back and shift my eyes and pretend I wasn't spying.

" Hey got the extra napkins," Marty said as he handed them to me.

" Napkins aren't the only thing you got, did you also get that girls number?" I asked. Oh god why did I say that. I sound like a jealous crazy girlfriend.

" What are you talking about?"

" That girl you were talking too right now."

" You mean Darcy, she from my Spanish class. I saw that she was here so I asked her what games are the best here. Did you seriously get jealous over that?" Marty asked.

" No. Me jealous? No way. You should be able to date whoever you want, it's not like it'll bother me," I lied.

" Buffy you're the only one I like. Not Darcy or any other girl I talk to. Just you. And you don't have to get jealous whenever I talk to someone," Marty said.

"Ok, I won't," I say. We continue to eat our food when our waiter comes back.

" Would you like some more, honey," the waiter asked me.

" What did you call my girl?" Marty shouted as he began to stand up but I pushed him back down.

" No I didn't mean it like that. I asked if she wanted more honey in her ice tea. I should go," the waiter said panicking as he saw Marty giving him a death stare.

" Yeah you should," Marty said and then the waiter left.

" What was that you said about not getting jealous?" I asked Marty.

" Ugh fine, let's make a deal to never get jealous ever again," Marty said.

" Agreed," I said as I shook his hand.

~

Cyrus pov

Ugh, heteros are so annoying with there lovey dovey affection in public.

Being the fifth wheel on this double date is so painful. Why should I sit here and watch my friends go on a date with there "boyfriends". I wonder how Jonah is doing? I bet he would have wanted to come with us.

Oh how great my phone died. Now I have to actually socialise. Today was just not my day. I put my phone away and look at my friends.

Andi and Gus seem very awkward. And then Buffy and Marty were shaking hands for some reason.

After we finished our food we went to play games. There were so many games it was hard to pick one. As we all looked for the perfect game to play we passed a virtual reality game of frisbee.

"Jonah use to play frisbee," I say. I could just imagine him freaking out as he play it.

" Cyrus stop acting like Jonah's dead, he's just at his house. Just try to have some fun," Andi said.

" It's no fun without him here," I whined. Then Andi and Gus went to play some game about animals and Marty and Buffy went to play a game about a dragon or something.

I can't believe they left me all alone. Ugh, I'm so bored. I bet Jonah is wondering where I am. This is going to be a long night.

~

General pov

" I had a good time," Andi told Gus as they waited outside for there rides home.

" Me too, I had fun. We should do this more often," Gus said. Then his ride came and he went home. While Andi was left blushing and shocked. Then her dad came and took her home, where she successfully snuck back into her room.

That left Buffy, Marty and Cyrus. Marty was waiting for his mom to pick him up and Buffy was waiting for her brother to pick her and Cyrus up.

" I had fun with you. Have you made up your mind?" Marty asked Buffy. Buffy gave him a questioning look.

"About us?" Marty added. Silence filled between the two of them as Buffy began to think. Then Marty's mom had arrived to pick up her son.

" Did she say yes?" Mrs. Miller asked her son from the car. Marty rolled his eyes and said bye to Buffy. Buffy felt bad that she didn't answer his question.

Before Marty went inside the car, Buffy did the riskiest move of her life and kissed him. Marty was shocked along with Cyrus and Mrs. Miller who had jaw dropped expressions.

Buffy and Marty pulled apart and looked at each other. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of squealing.

" Oh my god son, you got your first kiss. I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Miller squealed out in excitement.

"Mom stop embarrassing me," Marty said as he rolled his eye. He gave Buffy one last hug before he got in the car.

" I'll see you later Buffy," Marty said before his mom drove off.

After Marty left, Cyrus and Buffy waited to be picked up. Buffy was still pump with adrenaline from the kiss. She never felt like this.

"Soooooo?" Cyrus smirked

"What?" Buffy asked.

" How does it feel to be in the ' I had my first kiss' club. I've been waiting forever for you guys to join. Now all we need left is for Andi to join," Cyrus said as Buffy's Brother had arrived.

" Shut up," Buffy said hoping her brother didn't hear. The two friends got in the car and dropped Cyrus off at Jonah's house and Buffy went back home with her brother. And that wraps up the end of the good hair crews first date.


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm been too nervous to post this chapter. I originally posted this chapter on my wattpad account (which is Fangirl16095, if you want to follow the story there because I post there first and I post video and pictures that go along with the story) last month and I got a lot of mixed review about it. I felt really bad and I didn't know what to do so I'm just going to post it anyways and please comment what you think. And if your confused while reading, it will all make sense in the end of the chapter and if you re-read the story because I put a lot of hint and clues that lead up to the reveal in this chapter.

General pov

" No it can't be," Cyrus gasped. Seeing Amber and Jonah together.

" I'm going to kill her!" Buffy growled looking at the picture. Buffy knew that Amber must be manipulating Jonah.

" Cyrus are you ok?" Andi asked.

" How can I be ok when that witch is back. I thought she was gone from our lives but she always finds a way to sneak back in. How are we going to deal with this, dealing with Beverly and those mean girls from school was hard to do but we got rid of them but Amber, she a whole other level. She above the devil. The devil himself fears her. There's no way we can defeat her," Cyrus panicked. He stills salty about Amber posting that video of him throwing up at the carnival.

" Cyrus you're over exaggerating, as long as we stick together we will defeat her. Now let's go get Jonah back," Buffy said. She's been waiting forever to get revenge on Amber after what she did to Cyrus, and Buffy can hold a grudge. Everyone was mad at Amber for something even Andi, she's still mad about when Amber crashed her party and asked a personal question in front of everyone.

~

The good hair crew quickly ran under the covers of Amber's house to get away from the harsh rainfall. They all were shivering in their jackets.

" Andi give me you hair clip," Buffy said as they stood at Ambers front door.

" Buffy, this is a super rich mansion, I doubt you can open their door with a hairpin," Andi said. They all were amazed at how rich Amber was, no wonder she always go what she wanted.

"Fine, we'll knock," Buffy said as she banged on the door to the point that it could have broken down.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Amber yelled from inside the house and then opened the door.

"Oh it's you guys, what are you doing in my house. I'm calling the police," Amber yelled grabbing her phone.

"No your not, you going to tell us where Jonah is," Buffy said grabbing Amber's phone away from her.

" I have no idea what your talking about," Amber argued back.

" We want Jonah back, we know you were with him, we saw your Instagram post. Give him back, y-you you witch," Cyrus blurted out. He was kinda proud that he finally stood up to Amber but mostly scared and terrified of what will happened next.

" Oh how sweet, you actually think Jonah wants you back. Did you actually think Jonah liked you? HE DOESNT! Ok, can't you tell he's bipolar just like his mom. He's not well. This whole time he was with you, he was sick. You're no good for him so just back off!" Amber yelled at Cyrus who was now in tears.

'No this can't be. No amber must be lying. Jonah stills likes me. Jonah isn't bipolar. Is he? I know his mom is but that doesn't mean he is? He has been acting different ever since his moms accident. Oh god, Ambers right' Cyrus thought to himself as he walk off from Amber's house in tears. Buffy ran after Cyrus while Andi handled Amber.

" You're a heartless monster, how could you say that to Cyrus? What has he ever done to you?" Andi said in disgust to Amber.

" He stole Jonah from me, Jonah belongs to be with me not that freak," Amber said.

" How can you be so mean, maybe Jonah doesn't want to be with you because your a bad person. So just bring Jonah out she we can take him home," Andi asked.

" I can't," Amber said.

"Why not?"

" He left me when I was in the bathroom and hasn't came back," Amber said embarrassed as she closed the door.

~

"It's no use Cyrus, we've been looking for hours for Jonah, maybe he doesn't want to be found right now,"Buffy said, getting tired of looking around in circles in the freezing rain.

" We're not leaving without him. He must be freezing to death out here," Cyrus said. Then the sound a ringtone caught his attention. Cyrus check his phone to see a text message from Jonah himself.

' Dear Cyrus,

I'm at the place where we met for the first time. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry about everything. You deserve better than me. I never wanted to lose you. I'm sorry'

Cyrus started panicking even more. That was more than just a text. Cyrus thought back, where was the first place he met Jonah.... The park. That's where Andi first introduced him to Jonah.

" The park he's at the park" Cyrus said. The three friends rushed to the park and split up to look for Jonah.

Cyrus noticed someone laying on the park bench. It was Jonah. Cyrus rushed over and hugged him. Jonah was so cold, he was soaking wet from the rain and shivering.

"I'm sorry," Jonah whispered.

" It's ok, I got you," Cyrus said. Cyrus held onto Jonah with his life, he thought he lost Jonah forever.

~

The three friends took Jonah back to his house where they covered him in multiple blankets to help him warm up. Andi and Buffy left, they knew Cyrus and Jonah had a lot to talk about.

Cyrus hesitated pressing the call button on his phone. As he saw Jonah resting on the couch, he knew that it was for the best. As much as Cyrus hated to admit it, he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to call his mom, she was a therapist. She could talk to Jonah and find out what's wrong.

Cyrus sighed as he pressed the call button, he still was mad at his mom. But he had to do this to help Jonah.

~

" Jonah can you tell me what's wrong?" Mrs. Goodman asked. She had received a call from her son to come over. She thought her son wanted to move back in with her but she thought wrong. She figured that if she helped out Jonah that Cyrus would see that she's a good mom.

"I'm fine," Jonah replied. Jonah only agreed to talk to Mrs. Goodman, for Cyrus. He feels so bad for hurting Cyrus. He never meant to hurt him. It was like he was a different person.

" That's not what your friends say. They said you were in bed for days, that you haven't been eating. That you jumped out a window and laid in the freezing rain," Mrs. Goodman said. Jonah didn't know how to respond.

" You were having a manic episode. Look Jonah, I know you don't want to hear this but you show signs of bipolar disorder. Your mom has it too so it's no surprised that you got it from her. But with proper medication, you can get better. I know this is a lot to handle, but a bipolar diagnosis doesn't have to be the end of the world. With a lot of support from friends and family you can get through this. And I know my son will help you through this. He cares a lot for you, I can tell," Mrs.Goodman explained

Jonah walked off. He couldn't believe it. His whole life he's been taking care of his bipolar mom, giving her her medicine everyday in the morning, helping her recover from one of her manic episodes and trying cheer her up when she would stay in bed depressed for days. And now he's found out that he has it too. It was too much for Jonah to process.

Jonah was snapped out of his thoughts by Cyrus hugging him. His mom told him what happened before she left. Cyrus was shocked but wanted to help Jonah through this. Just like how Jonah helped him get past the abuse from home and his self harming. It was his turn to take care of Jonah now.

" We'll get through this together. You're not alone" Cyrus said to Jonah.

Author's note- In this story I write about mature topics and how to deal with them like with Andi's storyline with her insecurities and with Buffy and her finding help after being harassed. With Jonah's storyline I want to show how mental disorders can happen to anyone no matter if they seem like a happy person or not. As the story continues, you'll see how Cyrus will help Jonah through this hard time. The message of this story has always been about how people need people. Buffy needed Marty during her breaking point and he was there to help her. Andi needed Gus to save her at the party and he was there to help her gain confidence in herself again. Cyrus need Jonah after his step dad abused him and Jonah was there to offer him love and support to help him recover. And now Jonah needs help after this tragic day of being diagnosed with bipolar disorder and Cyrus will be the one to help him.

On my wattpad account I made a video/edit to help explain this chapter, if your interested. Its about other relations that deal with mental disorders. My wattpad account is Fangirl16095.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note- I cannot express how forever sorry I am for my long hiatus( I had a writer's block) But I'm back now and I will now start posting for this story.

~Recap before my hiatus: The good hair crew went on a date with their boyfriends to the arcade. Buffy and Marty had their first kiss. Andi met her dad. Cyrus ran away from his abusive father and currently lives with Jonah. Jonah's mom attempted suicide and is recovering in the hospital. Jonah had a manic episode and was diagnosed with bipolar disorder like his mom.~

Cyrus pov  
Today had been a long day for everyone. I couldn't fall asleep unlike Jonah who had fell asleep the second he landed on the bed. Today had changed everything, learning about Jonah's diagnosis was so shocking, how will thing change things? What if he tries to hurt himself like his mom did? I can't leave him, I can't lose him again. Jonah doesn't deserve to go through any of this, he such a good person. Why did this have to happen?

~

All I could do is research, research and research. After hearing about Jonah's diagnosis, I became so worried. There's literally millions of websites filled with information about this disorder. I click on each link trying to find out as much as possible to help Jonah and to understand what he's going through. I found one website that explains what he's going through:

What Are the Symptoms of Bipolar Disorder?

In bipolar disorder, the dramatic episodes of high and low moods do not follow a set pattern. Someone may feel the same mood state (depressed or manic) several times before switching to the opposite mood. These episodes can happen over a period of weeks, months, and sometimes even years.

How severe it gets differs from person to person and can also change over time, becoming more or less severe.

Symptoms of mania ("the highs"):

-Excessive happiness, hopefulness, and excitement  
-Sudden changes from being joyful to being irritable, angry, and hostile  
-Restlessness  
-Rapid speech and poor concentration  
-Increased energy and less need for sleep  
-Making grand and unrealistic plans  
-Showing poor judgment  
-Becoming more impulsive  
\- panic attacks/ anxiety

During depressive periods ("the lows"), a person with bipolar disorder may have:

-Sadness  
-Loss of energy  
-Feelings of hopelessness or worthlessness  
-Not enjoying things they once liked  
-Trouble concentrating  
-Uncontrollable crying  
-Trouble making decisions  
-Irritability  
-Needing more sleep  
-Insomnia  
-Appetite changes that make them lose or -gain weight  
-Thoughts of death or suicide  
-Attempting suicide

That fact that Jonah has gone through some of these symptoms is heartbreaking. How could I have not noticed these signs before?

Ding dong ding dong.....

It's 3 am who would be at the door this early. Whoever it was, woke up Jonah.  
~  
Jonah's pov

It all happened so fast. One minute everything felt fine and then the next the doorbell rings. In less than a second of opening the door the whole room began to shake. Everything began to blur away. A strong pain filled my chest, then settled at the back of my throat. My heart started beating faster and faster, as if it was trying to escape. I could feel all the oxygen leaving me, it was like I had a oxygen tank on and only 5 seconds left of air. It was unbearable, I couldn't breathe. I tried walking away from the horrible surprise at the door but I couldn't. My legs felt numb. My whole body began to feel numb. I felt pins and needles all over especially on my feet and fingers. My legs trembling as I collapse. This was it, I'm was dying.

" Dad?"

~ 

Cyrus Pov

Just when today couldn't get anymore stressful, the doorbell rang at 3 am only to reveal my biggest regret. Standing there at the door was the man who's number I had called earlier to help Jonah out during this hard time. Only now do I regret calling that number, I had been certain that nothing would have happened but now the reckoning has begun.  
I know first hand of the abuse that fathers can inflict on their sons and that man right here was one of them. Moments later I'm catching Jonah his my arms as he experiences a panic attack. It was horrifying to watch, it looked like my Jonah was dying, luckily I caught him in time before he fell.

" Jonah, it's ok. I got you," I reassure him.

"The hell you don't, get away from my son," Mr. Beck said as he push me away from his son.

" What?" Was all I could manage to say.

" I am Jonah's father, and I know exactly what you two are and as long as I'm around I won't allow it. You've already cause enough damage to him, I won't let you do more so get out of my house!" Mr. Beck said as shoved me out the first door.

~

General pov

Jonah was still recovering from his first panic attack and didn't know what was happening. He just witnessed his dad kicking out his boyfriend, who must be freezing in the rain in his pajamas.

Jonah got up from the couch,un able to form the right words to his dad. Instead he reach out to the door but was stopped.

" No no no, I forbid you to see him. Whatever you think you had with him ends now. I saw that video on YouTube of you two. I will not have a gay son. This is all your mom's fault, she must have gotten you crazy too."

'Make it stop,' Jonah repeated in his head. The room was stuck spinning and he was sweating. He was getting angrier by the second of his fathers hurtful remarks.

" I guess I'm to blame here too. I should have taken you with me when I left. It was your mother who drove me out of the house last year, she was just getting worse and worse, crazier and crazier. Child services called me earlier and told me about what your mom did and that if I didn't come take care of you, that you'd be put in a foster home," Mr. Beck paused looking around at the unorganized house.

" This place is a mess, it looks like I came at the right time. Now that I'm here I will fix everything. Your therapist called me earlier and explained everything. I won't run away now like I did your mom, I want to help fix you. First things first, you will return back to school, who knows how much stuff you missed. I don't want you hanging out with that kid or others like him, you hear me. My co worker has a daughter that goes to your school. Her name is Natalie,You will be hanging out with her and dating her. And no more of that disk game you play, that's for dogs, your going to play basketball like a man."

" Wait, no you can't make me do that. Ok I like Cyrus and he likes me and I will not be dating some girl I don't know. And secondly I am the captain of the untimely frisbee team, I can't leave my team. I don't need your help," Jonah managed to say. This was just too much for him to process, his father was making everything worse.

" Don't you use that attitude at me, I'm your father and you will do as I say. I'm doing all this because I want you to become a man and not some queer. Now go back to bed because your going back to school, that's final! " Mr. Beck yelled. Jonah did as told and went to his room.

The sight of Cyrus things in his room brought tears to his eyes. He can't date someone else, he only wants to be with Cyrus.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note- In this chapter they will be going back to school. With all the drama that happened around the incident with Buffy at the Spoon to Jonah's diagnosis, I would say that they missed about 1 -2 weeks of school and now when they return it will focus on the group A and B experiment from season two.

~

General pov

Cyrus currently stood in the freezing raining wondering what the heck just happened. One second he's with Jonah and the next he's been kicked out, in his pajamas at 3 am. Where was he to go with all of his things inside Jonah's house including his phone.

The sound of thunder scared Cyrus and reminded him to start moving. It was 3am, dark and raining. Most people would be sleeping at this time but instead Cyrus was now walking to nowhere hoping for something good to happen.

It took half an hour but the closest house that Cyrus could manage to walk to was his best friends house. Cyrus rang the doorbell a couple times knowing that everyone was asleep.

" Cyrus? What happened?" Buffy asked, letting him in and giving him a towel to dry off.

" It was awful Jonah's dad came back and just kicked me out without no explanation what so ever. And you should have seen Jonah, he was having a panic attack. I need to be there for him. What do I do?"

" Well there's no way you can go back now at this time. I'm sure Jonah is explaining to his dad about how much of good person you are right now then you'll be back together in now time. For now you can stay," Buffy said.

"Thanks Buffy, your a great friend."

"Yeah I know, and don't ever forgot that."

~

The next morning, Cyrus was sad to wake up not next to Jonah like before. Then all the memories of the night before flooded his head.

"It'll be ok, today I'll see Jonah at school," Cyrus reminded himself over and over. After eating breakfast with Buffy they started to walk to school together.

" wow, school. It feels like it's been forever since we've been there," Cyrus said as they approached seeing distance of their school.

"Yeah it's been like two weeks but with all the drama that happened to all of us, it seems like forever. I probably missed so many test," Buffy signed thinking of how bad her grades must be now.

" Are you sure you're ready to be back, you know after what happened at the spoon?" Cyrus calmly asked Buffy, who had been acting pretty fine over the situation with a few mishaps. Cyrus still thinks that Buffy should go see a therapist or someone to help her get through the whole thing.

" Please don't ever bring that up because I've almost had it erased from my mind until you brought it up. It's best to just leave the past in the past. All I'm going to do is work on school and that's it, no more drama for Driscoll," Buffy proudly announced.

" What about you Cyrus, I mean are you sure your ready for this. After you know, the baseball game video trending on YouTube and the other things," Buffy added.

" Oh no I forgot that my kiss with Jonah went viral online. Do you think anyone from school saw it?" Cyrus asked as they made it to school grounds and all eyes were on him.

"I guess you can say that," Buffy said, getting annoyed by all the eyes on them.

"Cyrus!" Jonah called out. Cyrus ran towards Jonah, after last night, he didn't get to say goodbye. Right as the two were about to hug, a clipboard got in their way. It was the school principal dr. Metcalf.

" Cyrus, Jonah, and Buffy welcome back. We're doing something different today. Cyrus and Buffy if you could please go to the table mark A and Jonah to the table mark B" Dr.Metcalf explained and pointed them to the two separate tables.

"Umm, can I be at the B table too?" Cyrus asked, not wanting to leave Jonah's side for this hard day.

" No you can not, everyone stay with your group."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Just when he was reunited with his boyfriend something separated them once again. Cyrus gave Jonah one last look before he and Buffy entered the school in the group A section and while he went off alone to group B.

Jonah started panicking again once inside the divided school looking for someone he knew from group B. Everyone's eyes were on him as they whispered about him, probably about the baseball game kiss. Then Jonah's breathing started increasing. Cyrus he needs Cyrus.

" Jonah," Andi called out.

"Andi, thank god. What's going on? Why are we being separated? Are you group B too?" Jonah's asked.

" I'm not sure I just got here and yeah I'm group B. Where's Buffy and Cyrus?"

" They're group A, which means we can't see them at all," Jonah said pacing back and forth.

" Jonah calm down it's ok, when schools over you can be back with Cyrus it'll be ok," Andi reassured Jonah, who was causing quite the scene from his pacing around the hallway.

" No it's not ok Andi, my dad h-he came back last night and kicked out Cyrus and banned us from dating. And now he's making me date some random girl and quit the ultimate frisbee team and-"

" ok ok ok, Jonah just take a deep breath and slow down. First off, your dads back? And secondly he did what to Cyrus? And is making you do what?" Andi asked, just yesterday she was with Jonah, when did all this happen?

" He kicked Cyrus out because he said he doesn't want to have a gay son so he's making me date his co workers daughter who goes here, her name is Natalie."

" What, he can't do that. Jonah you have to tell someone, report him. That's not ok," Andi replied.

" I can't, he said that he's the only thing I have left, without him child services will put me in a group home and I've seen how bad they are, I watch shameless and the fosters," Jonah's said remembering that one episode from Shameless where Debbie went to one group home that forced her to do child labor.

" Ok, I get it but your dad isn't here at school so he won't know if your actually with this Natalie. You can still be with Cyrus at school and he would know," Andi suggested.

" Jonah?" Andi and Jonah turned around to see girl in a ponytail.

" It's me Natalie."

~

" Ugh that was exhausting," Cyrus said as he and Buffy finished "art class" aka just them repainting the school hallway while the other group got massages. It was now lunch time and of course the cafeteria was split in half.

" Buffy?" Marty said coming their way.

" Marty, your group A too. Where have you been?" Buffy asked, finally something good came out of this whole experiment.

" I had to clean the bathroom, ugh so gross. I heard the other group got massages," Marty said glaring at the the other group as they enjoy their shrimp cocktails.

" Well isn't that great, Buffy gets to be with Marty and Andi-" Cyrus paused looking over at group B. Next to Andi was gus, and next to Jonah was someone he didn't know.

" Andi is with Gus. Isn't that just great everyone gets to be with their boyfriends but me, wait who's that next to Jonah and why is she so close to him?" Cyrus asked he pointed to that ponytail wearing girl hugging Jonah.

~

Jonah had spent the whole day running away from Natalie who just wouldn't take the hint. Now it was lunch time and Andi was with Gus who happened to be in their group. Yay for Andi, Jonah thought if only he could be with Cyrus too.

Now after finally losing Natalie in the cafeteria, Jonah sat with Andi and Gus as they ate shrimp cocktails. Jonah was too sad to eat, the whole day he had gotten so many stares and different reactions, more bad than good.

" Jonah, there you are. You have to slow down, this was the 7th time I lost you today. What's going on?" Natalie asked as she sat down next to Jonah giving him a hug.

" Stop that. I have a boyfriend. I don't care what my dad said to your mom but this will never happen," Jonah told her as he scooted away.

" Don't be silly Jonah, your dad told me to report to him everyday about our relationship and who you hang out with. He doesn't want you to become sick so I'm here to help you. And beside you are one of the most popular guys at school, by being your girlfriend I can finally become popular too so don't mess this up for me," Natalie said scooting closer to Jonah to the point where he fell off the bench.

" Jonah!" Cyrus called out as he saw the whole thing. Cyrus wasn't thinking as he opened the gate separating the cafeteria and ran to Jonah helping him up.

" Jonah are you ok?" Cyrus asked, not letting go of him.

" Hands off, he's my boyfriend now," Natalie announced out loud for everyone to hear, as she pushed Cyrus away from Jonah.

"Excuse me? Jonah what's going on?" Cyrus asked.

" News flash, Jonah's not gay anymore and he likes me a girl so just go away, faggot," Natalie bark at Cyrus who froze.

" Hey, don't call him that!" Buffy yelled as people started to gather around, ignoring the group separation gate. Buffy, Andi, Marty, and Gus went to Cyrus and Jonah's side along with a few others.

" Or what? I've already won. I'm the one who's dating Jonah. This school doesn't need a gay relationship ship, so I'm like the savior of our school now," Natalie said as others agreed with her and others boo at her.

Right now half the school was on the good hair crews side and the other half was on Natalie's side. Or in other words one group against the lgbt community in the school and those who support it. At any second all hell could have broken loose as Buffy had the most ferocious devilish look in her eyes on Natalie but a loud whistle noise stop it from happening.

" Alright that's enough!" Dr. Metcalf said breaking up the scene.

" Can anyone tell me the point of today's exercise?" He asked the students.

"It's about privilege, about one group thinking that they deserve more than the other," Buffy replied.

"Just because of the color of their wrist band," the principal added.

"But the people at group were better," Natalie added.

"Better at what?" Buffy said as she took a step closer to her.

"Good question. No one here is better than anyone else. No one anywhere is better than anyone else. A lot of problems wouldn't even be problems if we just accepted that simple fact. I hope you all learned that. This school is a safe place for everyone it doesn't matter your race, religion or sexuality. We're all the same so I except no more fights after this moment. Also if I hear one more homophobic slur from anyone, I will expelled you. Now everyone go home, schools over" Dr. Metcalf explained feeling like he finally accomplished something at this school since his school dress code failed miserably.

Some students quickly apologize to both Cyrus and Jonah and others like Natalie just walked off.

Everyone now stood by the school exit waiting to be picked up. Andi, Gus and Marty had went home leaving Jonah with Cyrus along with Buffy who had left them alone to talk.

" Cyrus, I'm so sorry," Jonah said looking at Cyrus, who was both confused and hurt. A million thoughts where going through Cyrus's head so he wasn't thinking straight about the choices he was about to make.

" What happened after I left?" Cyrus asked.

" My dad, h-he..." Jonah paused looking down, he couldn't say it, it would break Cyrus.

" He doesn't want us to be together so he's making me date Natalie," Jonah spat out at once waiting for Cyrus's reaction.

"W-what?" Cyrus asked not believing what he heard.

" I hate it as much as you do but there's nothing I can do to stop this. But we can make this work, Cyrus I know we can. We can just see each other in secret."

" Jonah..." Cyrus said pausing, now tears filling his eyes.

" I can't, I just can't handle seeing you with someone else. It won't be the same if your with someone else I can't handle that heart break and with Natalie of all people. Didn't you hear what she called me. This is just too much for me, I'm sorry," Cyrus explained.

" b-but Cyrus, you said that we'll get through this together remember. That I'm not alone. Please don't do this," Jonah asked now with tears as he reached out for Cyrus's hand and holding on to it with his life.

" I can't compete with her, there's just no way out of this. This is all my fault, I called your dad here to help you but know I just made everything worse and now I have to deal with the consequences. This is my fault Jonah, not yours. I promise we'll be back together when all mess with your dad and Natalie is done. This isn't goodbye," Cyrus said holding onto Jonah's hand one last time. Cyrus brushed off the tears on Jonah's cheek as he leaned in for one last kiss. Right now it felt as if they were the only people around, Jonah leaned in closer to the kiss as he wrapped his arm around Cyrus's waist not wanting to ever let go. Who knows when they could ever get the chance to do this again.

" Cyrus" Buffy called out, breaking their special moment.

" My brothers here, it's time to go," she added as she walked towards the car waiting for Cyrus.

" So your staying at Buffy's now?" Jonah asked.

" Just for now, I promise I'll be back," Cyrus said as he let go of Jonah's hold and into the car with Buffy.

A few moments later Jonah's dad came and Jonah got in the car.

" So how was your first day back? Did you meet Natalie?" Mr. Beck asked.

"It was fine and yes I met her," Jonah replied leaving out the part that Natalie is a snake.

"That's perfect son, with me around your life will be back to normal as long as you do as I say. Now you got yourself a girlfriend and up next you'll be joining the basketball team like a real man."

"Yes dad, whatever you say," Jonah replied. Now that he lost Cyrus, he has nothing else to lose. He couldn't feel anything now. Everything was numb.


End file.
